Never Ends
by FirstTimeJB
Summary: This affair to remember but how will it all be exposed? How will it ever be forgotten? Can she and he stop it all before it gets out? R&R ... By FirstTimeJB
1. Chapter 1

**Never Ends **

_**16**__**th**__** September 2008 **_

**This was the day I and my family met my little sister boyfriend; she was only 14 and he had just turned 16...They had been going out for a few months but my sister, Chantelle finally decide that it was time we met her boyfriend. **

**I was surprised when I met him at first because I already knew him from School; he was in all my classes and we hung out with the same friends at School, how I didn't know about this…Was beyond me . My sister loved my response when I first met him…**

"**Alright Nathan" I said, folding my arms. **

**He smiled and nodded. "You" **

**I nodded and smiled back. **

"**You already know him Caitlyn?" My dad asked me. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…He in all my classes at School" I answered. **

**My dad was surprised. "Chantelle, don't you think you should be going out with someone your old age?" My dad questioned. **

**She sighed. "No" **

"**Hm…Well Nathan, we will have to get to know you before I agreed to this" My dad responded, showing him a seat to sit down. **

**Nathan Jerry Gray sat down on our sofa in front of my dad; I just smiled and sat on the floor with Chantelle and my mom sat with my dad on the double sofa. I felt a bit sorry for Nate because he was just sat on the three seat sofa on his own when my dad started questioning; I felt Chantelle grab my hand and held it tight, I just chuckled and held it tight. **

"**So Nathan…What are your plans after finishing school?" My dad asked. **

"**Um…I plan to carry on forming and making music with my band" He answered. **

"**You're in a boy band?" **

**Nathan nodded. "Yeah…Were called Connect 3" **

"**Oh yes…I've heard about your band, Shane and Jason…The girls are big fans" He said. "What if the band things don't work out?" **

"**Then…I find a career somewhere else but I can see this isn't going to fail as we been a band for a good 3 years now…I actually started the band off so" Nate responded. **

"**Do you drink?" **

"**Nope…Only when it Christmas or my family are celebrating" Nate said. **

**I could tell Nate was nervous because he kept looking at the ground or over at me and Chantelle. **

"**Do you take drugs?" **

"**Nope…" **

"**Have you had sex with my daughter?" **

"**I'm staying pure till marriage" Nate replied, holding his finger up to show my dad his ring. **

**My dad nodded. "Why are you dating my youngest daughter?" **

"**Because she talent, beautiful and I like her" **

"**What's wrong with Caitlyn?" **

"**Um…Nothing" Nate answered. **

"**Must be" **

"**Nothing wrong with Caitlyn…She just a good friend and we hang out with the same people at School" **

"**Is this your first girlfriend?" **

"**No...I've had a girlfriend before Chantelle" Nate responded. **

"**Okay well Chantelle is a very bright girl Nathan, she works very hard at School and I don't want you disturbing her studies…My Chantelle is going to be a Doctor" My dad replied. **

"**I'm very aware of Chantelle wanting to be a Doctor when she grows up and I won't disturb her studying…" Nate said, nervously. **

**I saw him swallow the lump in his throat and I just smirked; I know Nate saw it because he looked at me with the corner of his eye but I whispered to Chantelle. **

"**Good...What is your family like Nate?" My mom asked. "Oh sorry, do you not like being called Nate?" **

"**No…Nate fine, that's what everyone calls me" Nate answered. "Um my family are okay" **

"**Okay?" My dad raises his eyebrow. **

"**I don't really know how to answer it…But they will open their arms for Chantelle, they do for Caitlyn" Nate said, sighing quietly. **

**My mom smiled and nodded. "Dear…I think Chantelle will be fine with Nate" **

"**Nathan" My dad corrected. "I will call you that…Nate not very professional…I'm okay with you seeing my daughter but I will not have you upstairs or messing her about Nathan" **

**I smiled at Chantelle and gave her a hug; as we left the living room, I spoke to Nate myself. "So why didn't you tell me you were dating my sister?" **

"**Didn't want to face the big sister talk and threatening glares off you" Nate answered. **

**I chuckled. "Well I'm happy for you…But seriously if you hurt her, you better sleep with one eye open" I warned with a smirk. **

"**Thanks Caitlyn" Nate said. "So…" **

"**Hey…Do you have any notes on geometry lesson today?" I asked. **

**Nate shakes his head and smirked. "You know me…Caitlyn, I don't listen to them lesson as much as I try, I don't" **

"**Shoot…Gonna have to ask Mitchie" I responded. **

"**Only kidding…Of course I do…Homework due in on Friday" Nate said, smirking. **

"**Thanks Nate" I replied, hugging him. **

"**No problem" Nate spoke.**

* * *

_**6 Years Later…**_

_**13**__**th**__** August 2013…**_

**NATHAN JERRY GRAY and CHANTELLE MAY GELLAR…Become an engaged couple. **

**That was all I read of the top of the magazine; I wasn't happy with Chantelle and Nate still being together but I couldn't ruin it for them. Chantelle is 19 so she can do what she likes with life, she got her diploma in becoming a doctor and Nate still tours and makes music with Connect 3. You could say everything look happy and going well for them but behind close door; Chantelle and Nate are far from happy and all loving towards each other. **

**When Nate left school and continued to work for the band; I got a job at Nate Studio and became Connect 3 producer…I was happy that I'm living my dreams but the reason why I wasn't feeling too happy about my sister engagement was because I was another woman in Nate life. When I started working for him, Shane and Jason; things were all okay and all friendly but after months of working together…I got a bit close to Nate one night and got too deep with him. **

**I'll take you back to **_**17**__**th**__** July 2012**_

_**I was offered a job by Nate to work at his studio and become Connect 3 personal producer which I didn't mind because it was a life time opportunities…I didn't turn it down but after working for them for a year, I and Nate decided to stay behind one night so we could finish the sound for the new song that Nate had wrote. **_

_**Everything was going fine and smoothly but it was all a blur…I didn't know what was happening; it all started up when I got a call from my boyfriend who became my ex-boyfriend that night, he had dumped me over the phone and Nate was there when I was crying my eyes out. It was always Chantelle picking up the pieces but this time I didn't run to Chantelle, Nate was there…Makes a different and Nate offered his shoulder. **_

_**But while Nate was telling me that I will find someone better and someone that does deserve me; I pulled out of Nate hug and looked directly into his eyes and he spoke. **_

"_**Oh Caitlyn…You will find someone I promise" He said as he pushes my hair that was in my face behind my ear. "You're talent, beautiful, strong and loving…You will find someone" **_

_**I smiled weakly. "Thanks Nate" **_

"_**No problem Caitlyn" Nate responded, leaning closer to kiss my cheek but our lips meet instead. **_

_**We broke the little kiss off at first and look into each other eyes but then Nate kisses me again and I put my hands on his shoulders and he places his hands on my hips, bringing me closer to his body. I felt one of Nate hands move up my body and into my hair while the other hand stays on my hips. **_

_**He licks the bottom of my lips; begging for entrance, I didn't fight back, I let his tongue slip into my mouth and our tongues dance around…I think we made out for a good 2 minutes before breaking off for air. Nate presses his forehead against mine; breathing heavily…I began to say something…**_

"_**Nate…" I breathed but Nate breaks me off by another kiss. **_

_**This kiss lasted a big longer than the first kiss but this one was more passionate and got heated because Nate pushes me up against the wall and lets his hands find my hands and pins them above my hands…He trails kisses down to my neck and starts to suck lightly on my neck and I let out a little moan. **_

_**He trails back up to my lips and kisses me again but this time I push him away to make him realize what he doing. **_

"_**Nate" I muttered against his lips, pushing him away. **_

"_**What?" He whispered, leaning in for the kiss. **_

_**I kissed him back but broke it off. "We can't…" **_

"_**Why?" He asked, quietly kissing my lips again. **_

_**I was kissing him back; letting his hands go underneath my top but I break the kiss off again and looked into his eyes. **_

"_**Chantelle" I whispered. **_

_**Nate swallows and walks away from me. "Sorry…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry…I got carried away" **_

"_**Its fine" I said, walking towards him and wrapping my arms his neck and he put his arms my waist and looks me in the eyes. "We don't have to tell Chantelle about this kiss, it nothing" **_

"_**Thanks" Nate whispered, keeping the eye contact. **_

"_**Thank you for comforting me through" I responded, quietly. **_

_**He smiled and hugged me. "No problem Caitlyn" **_

_**I couldn't help but smile back but lean in closer and kiss his perfect lips; he started kissing back but after another 5 minutes, I moan against his lips. **_

"_**No Nate…I can't" I said, pushing him away and walking toward the wall. **_

_**I turn to look at Nate who nodded and sighed. "I'm going home…Look we keep this between us and speak no more about it" Nate replied. **_

_**I nodded. "Good idea" I responded. **_

_**Nate smiled…He got his jacket and keys and left the room…I sighed and leaned against the wall knowing that I was horrible bitch for kissing my sister boyfriend. I closed my eyes and thought about her but as I stood up straight and open my eyes, I saw Nate standing in the doorway. **_

_**I smiled as I was about to cry…He drops his jackets and keys on the floor and crashes our lips together, we start walking backward until I fall onto the sofa that was in the corner of the room letting Nate fall on top of me. He starts to undo my button while kissing me passionately; when all the button are undone, he pushes it off and trails kisses down to my neck and to my breasts…I let my fingers go into his curls and down his back but he meets back up to my lips and lets me take his shirt off. **_

_**Once he shirt was off; I wasted no time in undoing his jeans and pushing them down and he wasted no time but undoes my skirt take my knickers off…**_

**I snap out of it and look at the picture in the magazine; it has been a year since that happened with Nate and it was still going on between us…I and Nate couldn't seem to get enough of each other even when I got into new relationships, it didn't stop me and it didn't stop Nate. **

**I was still having unprotected sex and affair with my sister boyfriend well now fiancée. I was seeing someone now as well; I have been seeing him for a good 10 months now but I didn't end the affair with Nate. But every time that me and Nate try and end it, we end up in each other arms and having sex. **

**My name Caitlyn Marie Gellar and I was having an affair with my sister fiancée, Nathan Jerry Gray. **

* * *

_**Okay Naitlyn Fans…I decided because a lot of people liked my story called "Risk it all" I decide to write another one and make into a longer story and call it a "Never Ends" **_

_**Hope you like it ;) **_

_**TheSingleLife **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Ends **

_**Christmas 2014…**_

_**23**__**rd**__** December 2014**_

**I was sat in the corner of the hotel room in these loving strong arms; smiling and kissing him passionately. I sighed as I looked in his loving adorable eyes…It wasn't just sex with him, everything else came with it…The secrets presents, the naughty text messages, the secret phone calls…The expensive hotel rooms. **

**We had our dirty weekends away without paparazzi finding out. **

**The excuses of getting away from Chantelle and Luke are unbelievable. **

**Like right now; we spending the whole of the 23****rd**** December together…The affair have been going on for 2 years now; at first we both knew it was wrong and we both felt guilty and uncomfortable in the same rooms but we grew out of it and realize that we had to stay with reality and play it cool. **

**When it comes to family gets together; I and Nate would keep our distance knowing that if we got to close we wouldn't be able to control ourselves and end up meeting up in the studio hours afterwards. We would make very small conversations at parties and family get together but not wanting to get caught; we would act like everything fine. **

**You would have thought that we would have been caught by someone by now but I and Nate were very good at covering everything up. **

**Like text messages; we deleted. **

**Facebook messages; we deleted. **

**Presents; we would say we brought it ourselves but when it comes to jewelry…I would only wear that on our dirty weekends or if I'm going to meet him at the Hotel. **

**Love Bites; we would put them in places that our couples don't leave marks like Chantelle doesn't like the idea of giving Nate blowjobs or touching his cock so I would leave marks somewhere down there. Nate leaves marks in the same places on me because I lied to Luke and said I don't like that sort of sex but the truth is I do but only with Nate. **

**Dirty weekend away; I lie to Luke by saying that I'm going to see a friend from Camp and Nate does the same but only he says he goes to see his Uncle Brown so we spend our dirty weekend away so far that no one knows us and no one is bothered. **

**Nate and I had it all very covered and we never been caught, it very likely that were going to get caught out because we cover our tracks very well. **

**But right now; we were in a hotel room…It two days before Christmas Day, having our romantic moment before we go and spend Christmas with our partners. **

**We locked in our passionate kiss and each other arms but I got up and walked towards the bed; giving Nate signs that I wanted sex again…We already had sex like 3 times since we got here but I couldn't help myself and I knew in his mind he couldn't. **

**As I get to the bed; Nate grabs me and crashes his hot lips against mine, undoes my robe and pushes it off me then he pushes me down onto the bed…I grinned as he takes his pjs bottom off and climbs in the bed with me.**

**He wastes no time in crashing our lips together again; trails kisses down my naked body, sucking on both of my nipples then once he done with my breasts, he will position himself in between my legs…Making me spread them open so he got more access to my vagina. **

**He will tease me first with his fingers by massaging my clit until I cum; he then replace his fingers with his tongue, he slowly licks me not caring how much is coming out…He then nibbles on my clit so gently but while he licking me out, he pushes four of his fingers up me as well causing me to moan so loud. **

"**Nate-e-e…"I moan, grabbing the sheets and throwing my head back down onto the pillow. **

**Nate will lick deeper each time I moan… **

"**Fuck…Nate" I let out, going to sit up. **

**Nate then stops and then trails kissing up my body until he finds my lips; I grinned against Nate lips…He knows that I wanted to suck him off so he lies down on the bed and I position myself between his legs. I put my hand on his cock and slowly go up and down, I will then go faster and faster until his cum comes out. **

**As soon as it comes out; I lick it quickly and then suck on his hard cock…**

"**Caity-y-y…Please-e-e" Nate pant. **

**I grinned and removed his cock from my mouth and climb on top of him; letting his cock go in me. I then fuck him till he cum inside of me…**

_**An hour later…**_

**We both led in the bed in each other arms; sweaty and breathless...We both fall asleep until Nate alarm goes off. We would both shower and get dressed and then go our different ways. **

* * *

_**25**__**th**__** December 2014…**_

_**Christmas Day…**_

**I and Luke arrive to find everyone is already here; my mom will complain that were late and my dad will tell her to stop complaining. I see Chantelle and Nate all cuddly and romantic in the corner of the living room…It would make me sick sometimes to know that Nate can still act normal but then I'm a very fine one to talk because I act like nothing going on. **

**I couldn't imagine getting caught; it would be impossible, Chantelle already goes on about how she has the perfect man for her. I used to stay up late with her when we were both living home and we would talk about our boyfriends but now we barely talk about boyfriends. **

**But while we were in the kitchen with our mom; Chantelle was going on about Nate and how perfect he is. **

"**I really have found the one for me" Chantelle says. **

**I smiled weakly at her. "Yeah…You sure have Chantelle" I responded. **

"**God…I can't wait to feel the nice pleasure in bed with him" Chantelle replied. **

**My mom wasn't in shock but she smiles and laughs at the same time. "Oh I remember them thought when I met your dad, I always wanted to know what it was like but I was so patient…I knew your dad was the one for me but I had to be sure before giving him everything" My mom spoke. **

**I smiled weakly again; I could never let my parents know that I was already having sex with Luke and Nate…They would think badly of me and I couldn't break Chantelle heart about how I was the first one to take Nate but to be honest, Nate was too good for his first time but then he is a boy…He know what he got to do. **

"**Are you sure about Luke?" Chantelle asked. **

"**No not really" I answered, knowing that was lie.**

**No one knows that I've already had sex not even my friends. **

"**Oh well…I'm sure your Mr. Right will come along sis" Chantelle said, leaving the room. **

**I sighed and my mom looked at me curiously. "Is something going on Caitlyn?" **

**I shake my head. "No" I lied. **

**She sighed. "Well you know where I am if you want to talk" She says as she left the room. **

**I leaned against the wall and Nate came in the kitchen with a smile. "You okay?" He asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…Just a lot on my mind" I answered. **

**Nate got closer to me and whispered. "I miss you" **

"**I miss you" I whispered back, sneaking in a quick kiss. **

**Nate kissed me back; leaving the kitchen, I let out a sigh…Knowing that there was no way back now…I've hurt my baby sister and my parents and Luke but did I care? No I don't care as long as I have hot sex with Nathan Jerry Gray, I'm okay. **

* * *

**Thank you for the review "Going Places" … Please review guys :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

**I laughed as Nate leans down to kiss my lips softly as we enter the hotel room; we wasted no time…Nate already had my top undone when we were making our way up to the hotel room but then I already had Nate jeans undone without people realizing and it was quite funny because people would look at how close we are but never be curious that we were actually undressing ourselves. **

**When the door was closed; I took my top off and slipped out of my dolly shoes and my skirt, I didn't have any underwear on because it was just too much time and I would always get too excited and make a mess in my knickers. Nate had been doing the same with his boxers, he wouldn't wear any till were done. **

**So once all the clothes are off; were straight in the bed, having our hot dirty sex. **

**4 hours later…**

"**FUCK NATE" I screamed. **

**We were both really sweaty; the bed sheets were soak from our four hours of sex…we eventually just moved onto the floor because there was semen all over the bed as well…He climbs off me and lay next to me on the floor; were both trying to catch our breaths back, I sat up and lean against the wall…I notice I was bleeding and very sore. **

**I let out a deep sigh and Nate sits up and crawls over to me and kisses my lips. We sat like this for an hour; we did actually fall asleep but when I woke up, I felt Nate trailing kisses from my neck down my body and ready to lick me out…**

**I lay down on the floor and spread my legs open for him; I felt his fingers massaging my clit and then it became faster and rougher as he slip his fingers inside me causing me to let out a big moan. **

"**NATE" I moan. **

**I saw the way he grinned at me; moaning his name out, he goes out to start licking me out…I grab his curls, not been able to control myself as he got in deeper I just moan louder until he breaks away and crashes his hungry lips against mine, I rolled us over so I could give him what he wanted. **

**I massaged his cock so quickly; his semen came out quick so I quickly went down and licked what was coming out and then I started sucking on it…Once I was done, Nate would lie me back down and climb on top of me and fuck me till I scream his name out. **

* * *

_**20**__**th**__** April 2015…**_

**I was sat in this expensive restaurant with Chantelle. **

**I knew I shouldn't be here with Chantelle. **

**I was becoming more and more guilty about having sex with her fiancé. **

**It was actually starting to hurt me and my feelings but did I care? No I didn't because I'm still having hot, dirty sex with her man. I was a class A bitch toward my baby sister; I was suppose to be setting the good example but I'm setting all the wrong ones but so is Nate toward his youngest brother. **

**As I sat here and ordered what I wanted; Chantelle started speaking…**

"**Caitlyn…" Chantelle said with a smile. **

**I smiled back. "Yes…" **

"**I've wanted to ask you for so long now but just haven't got round to asking you at all but here it is…I want you to be my bride maid" Chantelle responded. **

**I was shocked. **

**The sickness feeling my stomach was coming. **

**God. **

**No. **

**I couldn't say yes could I? Of course I'm going to say yes because I'm her sister and she doesn't know anything. **

"**Well…?" Chantelle replied. **

"**Of course…I'll be your bride maid" I said. **

**Chantelle sighed and smiled. "Thank you" **

"**What color are the dresses?" I asked. **

"**Pale pink…You will all be matching Nate tie" Chantelle answered. **

**I was just shocked. **

**As I and Chantelle went our different ways; I went to the studio to see Nate working with Shane and Jason but I burst in and made it clear that I wanted to talk to Nate alone so Shane and Jason left pretty much straight away and I slammed the door closed. **

"**I'm a bride maid" I burst out to Nate. **

"**Okay" Nate said, settling his papers down. "And that my problem…" **

"**It not…I just thought I let you know" I replied. **

**Nate nodded and grinned. "Caity…It will be fine" Nate responded. **

**I sighed. "This has to stop Nate…It not fair on Chantelle anymore" I whispered. **

**Nate nodded. "You're right…It does have to end" Nate said, putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck softly.**

**He kissed my neck until our lips met; we were locked in a passionate kiss for a good minute before breaking apart. "Or maybe not…" I muttered against his lips. **

"**It never is ending Caity…" Nate said against my lips. **

**I sighed and nodded. **

**Nate walked away from me. **

**I know Nate didn't love me like he loves Chantelle but something is now making me wonder because if he can cheat on Chantelle for nearly 3 years with me…Does he really love Chantelle? Does he love me? It all questions that Nate has to answer when this all gets out. **

**I know I've fallen in love with Nate but I wasn't about to admit that to him because I know that will scare him away. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Ends **

**2015…**

**I haven't seen him for 4 weeks now unless it has been a family get together; I need to started avoiding him because I am falling in love with him and we agreed not to fall in love with each other and let it all be fun and hot sex. **

**I don't know why I was falling in love with him because I know what he like; I kind of feel like if he didn't have me then he would find someone else to have sex with and that just wasn't okay with me because that would mean he would be hurting my little sister even more. Maybe I should speak to him and tell him that it all has to stop and make him realize that he marrying my sister in like 5 months time. **

**We have to do it in private; I can't have people thinking that Nate is seeing me behind my little sister back. So I texted him to meet me at the Hotel Room...I got there first but then I was only a block away from the hotel but it took him an hour to get to me. When he entered the room; he wraps his arms around my waist but I push him away lightly. **

**He is looking confused…**

"**Caity…" **

**I shake my head and turn to look out of the window before speaking. "We can't do this anymore Nate…" **

"**Why?" Nate asked, slowly slipping his arms around me. **

"**We can't Nate" I whispered as I felt him trailing kisses on my neck. **

**I was getting weak to my knees when he started kissing my neck but he spoke. "We can…Just remember it all fun and sex" **

**I closed my eyes; I really was trying not to bring the tears down my face but I couldn't stop it so I spoke again. "Chantelle" **

**I felt him stop and saw him come face to face with me. "Caity…" **

"**No Nate" I said. "That girl loves you and I've taken you away from her…Tell me Nate, are you still going to be doing this when you're married?" **

**He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe but only with you" **

**I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "It's over Nate…" **

**As I turned; he grabs me and throws me against the wall, crashing our lips together, I don't bother breaking it off…I throw my arms around him and make our way to the bed…**

**3 hours later…**

**I sat on the bed; staring at him. **

"**Nate…" I cried softly. **

**Nate smiled at me and kisses my lips. "Caity…I know you don't want this to end, I know you want me and my cock…Just admit it" Nate whispered. **

**I sighed and nodded. "I want you Nate" **

**Nate kisses me again. **

* * *

**I stood in the room with Chantelle. **

**The room was so plain and boring; I wonder why Chantelle brought me here…Did she have plans for this room and want my help? Maybe she did but maybe I didn't want to help her because of my mental, unfaithful state towards her. **

"**Why are we here Chantelle?" I asked. "The other rooms look better…" **

**She smiled. "I want to get this ready for my and Nate first baby when I am pregnant…I want to paint it yellow and get all the baby stuff together" Chantelle answered. **

**I was shocked. Chantelle and Nate weren't even married yet but she was thinking about getting the baby room ready…They haven't even had sex yet and I can't see it being anytime soon. **

"**Have you and Nate?" I began to ask. **

**She sighed and nodded. "Yes…We did it last night for the very first time" Chantelle responded, happily. **

"**Wow…Does mom and dad know?" I questioned. **

"**Nope…I'll tell them when I and Nate are married" Chantelle said. "Anyway I was thinking bright yellow with Winnie the Pooh"**

**I nodded and swallowed. "Sounds nice" **

"**I know right…" Chantelle replied. "We shall call it Caitlyn and Chantelle project" **

**I nodded. "Okay" **

**Chantelle had brought all the paint and the wall stickers but she hasn't exactly been helping me with the room as she always at work and she never gets home till late so I've been doing all the work but Nate caught me a few times working in the room. **

**Nate came in one day and sighed as I was painting. **

"**Is something wrong Nate?" I asked as I got down from the ladder. **

**He shakes his head and went over to the window and spoke. "What are you doing Caity?" He asked. "I haven't had you since 7 weeks ago…Now I know why" **

**I sighed. "Chantelle asked for my help and seems I'm not working on any albums for Connect 3 and I'm holiday…I thought I spend my time working on this" I answered. **

**He nodded and got closer to me. "You know she not actually pregnant yet" **

"**I know but she wants to get it all ready before a baby does come along" I said. **

**I notice how close he was to me now and I wanted to back off but I couldn't so all I did was lean in and kiss him on the lips. We knocked all the paints over as we made our way out into the hallway…Nate pushing against the wall and kissing my lips. **

**Nate found what room he was looking for and pushes me in and started ripping my clothes off and I did the same with Nate…**

* * *

**I felt disgusted with myself; I can't believe I had sex with Nate in my sister and his bed. I was now sat around the table with my parents, Chantelle, Nate, Luke, Shane and Mitchie…I was still horrified with myself. **

**I can't believe Nate is sat around the table acting like nothing happened but then it comes to my senses that men are all the same; I found out from Chantelle that Nate parent's ain't together because Nate dad was always unfaithful. **

**Apparently Nate dad had affair going on for a good 14 years but Nate mom never found out until Nate at the age of 14, walked in on his dad and this other woman…His dad had paid Nate not to say anything but Nate being a spiteful person, told his mom and his mom divorced his dad 2 days after finding out. Ever since his dad was found out…he disappeared and nothing more was said. **

**I sighed as I watched Nate hold onto Chantelle hand; I can't believe he knows how it feels and he still insists that he cheats on Chantelle. I had always thought about questioning Nate about his dad but then Chantelle said she the only one that knows about it all and Shane obviously. **

**I really wasn't paying any attention to the family discussion that was going on at the table; I know Chantelle was going on about wedding plans and other little details that I didn't really care about. But later on that evening; I was washing up and Nate had come into the kitchen and started helping me. **

"**You okay?" Nate asked. **

**I nodded. "Yes" **

"**Liar" Nate muttered. **

**I chuckled and sighed. "Okay… No, I'm not okay" **

"**What's wrong?" **

**I looked at Nate with a horrified face. "I'm not doing it here Nate" **

"**Then let's take it outside" Nate pointed out. **

**Nate walked outside and I soon followed him; closing the backdoor. I came face to face with him and he spoke again. **

"**Spill it out Caity…" Nate said, getting closer to me. **

**I sighed. "I'm horrified at your behavior Nate…I know all about your dad having affair with some woman behind your mom back" I revealed. **

**Nate sighed and folded his arms. "So…" **

"**You're just like your dad…" I whispered. **

**Nate shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care…I choose what I want to be and this is what I want to be...My dad would be real proud of me Caity" **

"**What happened to him?" I asked, folding my arms. **

**Nate looked at me. "I don't know…I really wish I knew but I don't Caity" **

**I sighed. "You really think he would want you to turn out like him?" **

**He nodded. "Yes…That was the last thing he ever said to me" Nate responded. "He said never let yourself be with just one" **

**I swallowed. "Chantelle my little sister…" **

"**Yeah…And you're just someone I can have fun with and be myself with" Nate said, putting his arms around my waist. "Caity…I love your sister very much but I want something that she will never be able to give me and that is freedom" **

**I sighed. "That makes no sense Nate…Your never going to be free" **

**Nate kisses my lips. "I will be when I'm with you" **

**I was totally lost and confused but I left it at that and let Nate shower me with kisses. Nate had never been this open with me but I had my intention to tell Chantelle that she is with a cheat.**

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update. Had no keyboard but I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

**I decide to do a bit of research on Nate family history; I wanted to find Nate dad and confront him on what he did to Nate. I was too confused on it all…I first went to Nate mom house that she share with her boyfriend of 7 years. **

**That didn't go down too well but I got a name. I never understood why Shane and Jason weren't catching onto Nate but I decided to ask them about their dad. **

"**Shane…" I said. **

"**Hm" He responded, looking up at me. **

**I sighed. "I know none of this is my business but where's your dad?" **

**He was shocked. "Your right…It not your business" **

"**But Shane…Don't you think he has a right to know about Nate engagement?" I asked. **

**Shane shakes his head. "No…Nate hates him" **

"**Do you even know why?" I questioned. **

**Shane shakes his head. "No…All I know is that mom divorced him and he disappeared…None of us know why the divorce happened" Shane spoke. "Now drop it…" **

"**Drop what?" Jason asked, walking in the room. **

"**Caitlyn was asking me about our dad" Shane answered, turning back to his desk. **

**Jason chuckled. "Good luck Caitlyn…All we know is that mom divorce him and disappeared…I can give you a name but I've tried looking for him" **

"**No…It's okay" I said. "I have his name" **

"**Okay…What are you up to?" Jason questioned, sitting down in the chair. **

**At this point I had Shane attention as well. "Nothing… I want him at my sister wedding" **

**Shane chuckled. "Better not tell Nate then…He'll go mad at you" **

"**I don't care" I responded. "He doesn't scare me" **

**With that; I left the studio and went to do my research…It took me all night to find him but I knew exactly where he was and on my way to see him. It took me an hour to get to the house but I got there and knocked on the door. A woman answered. **

"**Hello…Can I help you?" The woman asked. **

**I smiled. "I'm looking for Jacob Gray" **

"**JACOB" The woman shouted. **

**I heard someone come down the stairs and come up behind the woman. "What?" **

"**This woman looking for you" **

**He looked at me and smiled. "Do I know you?" **

**I shake my head. "No…I'm Caitlyn Gellar…I'm really here to find out some information" I answered. **

"**I'm not interested" Jacob said. **

"**No…It about Connect 3" I responded. **

**He sighed. "Who" **

**I swallowed and got a picture out of them. "Your sons" **

**Jacob looked at me with shock but looked at his wife. "You better come in…I refuse to do it on the doorstep" **

**I sighed and walked into the house. **

"**Were do it in the dining room…Sian, I don't want you here for this so why don't you go out or go and sunbath" Jacob suggested. **

**Sian sighed. "I have a right to know about your three sons" **

"**NO" Jacob yelled. "No you don't" **

**Sian nodded and left the house. I sat down at the table and Jacob soon joined me and gave me a weak smile. **

"**Look…I don't know why you're here" Jacob began to say.**

**I sighed. "I'm really here to find out about Nate" **

**He nodded and sighed. "Is he in trouble?" **

"**Yes" I said. **

"**What sort of trouble?" **

"**He is having affair" **

**Jacob chuckled and nodded. "I always knew it would be him…What about Shane and Jason?" **

**I shake my head. "No…Jason settled down with Danielle and 2 kids" **

"**Shane?" **

"**He married to my best friend and has a baby on the way" **

"**Nate?" **

"**He cheating on his fiancé" **

**Jacob sighed and nodded. "I always knew Miley would never be enough for him…" **

"**He not with Miley anymore…That ended when he turned 15" I revealed. **

"**Let me guess…He was caught cheating on her" **

"**I don't know…I don't really care" I pointed out. **

**Jacob laughed. "Are you being serious?" He asked. "If you didn't care then why are you here?" **

**I sighed. "Because he is having affair with me and I'm the fiancé sister" **

**Jacob was totally shocked. **

"**Did you really tell him that he should never be just one?" I asked. **

**Jacob shakes his head. "No…Why on earth would I say that?" **

**I shrugged my shoulders. "It didn't make sense to me that why I'm asking you" **

"**I never said that to him" **

"**He really thinks that you would be proud of him" I pointed out. **

"**No I'm horrified by his behavior" Jacob replied. "I really thought he would have more common sense to stay faithful but maybe I was wrong" **

**I swallowed. "What happened?" I asked. **

**Jacob let out a sigh. "I had been having affair with a woman from work for years…14 years, she came to work for me as soon as Nate was born and I being a selfish and spiteful man, cheated on Marie…" Jacob answered. "At this point, I didn't know Nate had been sent home from school for bad behavior" **

**I chuckled. "I remember that day…He and Miley were caught in the cleaning cupboard, making our and other stuff was going on" I said. **

**Jacob nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah…Think he lost his virginity then but I can't be too sure but anyway…He was sent home and I didn't know and I was with Cyndi in my office at home…I think he saw it all but I'll never know" **

"**What do you mean he saw it all?" I asked. **

**Jacob swallowed. "I don't know how much he saw but he told Marie…I begged him not to but he was a very selfish little boy for 14" **

"**How come Shane and Jason don't know?" **

**Jacob sighed. "Marie thought it was best that we didn't tell them… I accepted the divorced and disappeared forever well until you found me" **

"**Nate getting married" I said. **

**Jacob nodded. **

"**I really need your help…He out of control" I replied. **

**Jacob chuckled. "I'm not being horrible nor anything but doesn't that mean you are as well" **

**I was shocked. "What?" **

"**Well this is your sister fiancé and you're the other woman so doesn't that mean you are as well" Jacob explained. **

**I shake my head. "No…I'm trying my hardest to end it all" **

"**Why did you start it in the first place?" Jacob asked. **

**I sighed. "I don't know" **

"**How long it been going on for?" **

"**3 years…" **

**Jacob nodded. "My advise is to tell your sister and then you dump him as well…He'll understand" **

**I shake my head. "No…He won't, you don't understand…He thinks it okay" **

**Jacob sighed. "Then you do everything in your power to stay away from him and let know that you're not interested" **

"**I've tried" I said. "I'm begging you…You're the only one that might make him see sense" **

"**I'm sorry I can't help you" Jacob responded. **

**I sighed. "Okay…Can I ask what happened to Cyndi?" **

**Jacob swallowed. "She died soon after our baby girl was born" **

"**The boys have a sister?" **

**Jacob nodded and stood up; he soon came back with a photo. "Cyndi fell pregnant the day Nate found out but Cindy is 8 years old" Jacob replied, giving me the photo. "Take this back to the boys and tell them where I am" **

**I nodded. "Thank you" **

"**I'm sorry I can't be anymore help" Jacob said. **

**I nodded and left. **

* * *

**I decide not to tell Shane, Nate and Jason about the half sister and their dad…I kept it as another secret. If he cares that much, he will come and tell them himself but I could be waiting forever for that day. **

**I hid the photo well and got rid of all the evidence that helped me find Jacob Gray. Instead I'm going to make Nate want to find his dad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

**"I want you to marry me, Caitlyn Gellar" Luke said, sweetly. **

**I was shocked. I knew this day would come eventually; we had been together for 4 years and Luke was finally popping the question but when he said that I got up and ran out of the room. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to think and I needed to be honest with myself. **

**I've been in this relationship for 4 years and I've been unfaithful; Nate has only been unfaithful for 3 years. I know how this all started…Max, my ex-boyfriend had dumped me that night and I didn't feel like crying on Chantelle shoulder so I cried on Nate shoulder but I never planned to have sex with him or anything but it happened and ever since, we haven't stopped. **

**I went to the studio and I found Nate; he working on his own which is a bit funny, he always works with Jason and Shane but this didn't bother, I went in and I sat myself down in front of him. He looks up and I just let the tears drop…**

**"What's wrong Caity?" Nate asked. **

**I shake my head. "I don't know" **

**Nate chuckled. "Okay…Now I know your lying so come on" **

**I sighed and let more tears fall. "Luke just asked me to marry him" I cried. **

**"Well…It has been a long time" Nate responded. "You should marry him" **

**With that; I was in total shocked. "Are you joking?" **

**Nate shakes his head. "No…You love him and he loves you" Nate answered. "You should marry him" **

**I shake my head. "I've been unfaithful through this whole relationship Nate" I said, tearfully. **

**Nate sighed. "And…" **

**"Oh my…" I began to say but I stood up and put my both of my hands on top of head and turned to look at him with a horrified face. "Nate…You don't understand, my relationship has been destroyed, and I don't love Luke" **

**"If you don't love him then tell him that and be on your own" Nate replied, standing up. **

**I folded my arms. "I love you Nate" **

**I saw the shocked face Nate gave me; he was horrified, I knew he didn't want this want to happen…He wanted this to be fun and just sex but I've let myself fall in love with him. **

**I sighed. "I love you" I repeated. **

**"No you don't Caity…" Nate said, shaking his head. "You don't love me" **

**I chuckled. "Thought I would go three years Nate and not fall in love with my sister fiancé?" **

**"Shut up Caitlyn" Nate warned. **

**"Come on Nate…Just admit that you don't feel that way" I responded. **

**"No" Nate said. **

**I was shocked. **

**But Nate pulled me closer to him and presses his lips against mine; I start kissing him back, letting my arms snake around his neck. We don't break the kiss but I felt Nate hands all over me…He pushes me up against the wall. **

**Nate pushes my jacket off and undoes my top…I did the same to him…**

**2 hours later…**

**I and Nate were getting ourselves sorted; I dare looked at Nate once I was dressed, I just sat down in the chairs and Nate got on his knees and looked into my eyes…**

**"Marry him" Nate whispered. "He loves you" **

**I nodded. "What about us?" **

**Nate grinned at me. "We will still continue" **

**I show a small smile and Nate kisses me again. **

* * *

**I sighed. **

**"Is everything okay?" Shane asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…Just thinking" I answered. **

**"Yeah, I heard Luke propose" Shane said. "Congratulations"**

**I smiled weakly. "Thanks" **

**Shane smiled. "When the engagement party?" **

**I shake my head. "I'm not having one…I'm having a long engagement" I answered. **

**"Not rushing like Chantelle and Nate" Shane responded. **

**I sighed. "I don't really want to get married Shane" **

**"Then why did you say yes?" Shane asked. **

**"I don't know" I lied. **

**I knew why I said yes. I was hiding mine and Nate secret but the door burst open and Chantelle came in with a big smile on her face. **

**"OH MY GOD" Chantelle screamed. "Congratulations" **

**"Thanks" I said, getting up to hug Chantelle. **

**"So when is the wedding?" Chantelle asked with a big smile. "We must start planning" **

**I chuckled. "Actually Chantelle…I'm planning on having a long engagement for now" I answered. **

**"Don't be silly Cait" Chantelle burst out. "You are going to get married soon…You don't want to be Gellar all your life…I'm going to Mrs. Gray soon" **

**I sighed. "Okay…20th January 2017" **

**Chantelle shakes her head. "No…Closer" Chantelle replied. "I know how about you, me, Nate and Luke have a double wedding?" **

**"What?" I asked, in total shock. **

**I looked at Shane who was grinning. "I don't think that going down too well" **

**"Oh come on Cait…You need to lose that Gellar name" Chantelle responded. "I know I'm a Gellar but it going" **

**I sighed. "Chantelle…I need to talk to Luke about it first and you have to ask Nate if he okay with sharing his wedding day" I tried to find excuses. **

**"Nate will be fine with it and Luke will be happy because you'll become the Mrs. Green" Chantelle let out. **

**I nodded. "Okay…Fine" **

**"AHH" Chantelle screamed out and hugged me tight. **

**It wasn't long enough before we went over to our parent's house; we got everyone together and told everyone. **

**"We have decided to have a double wedding" Chantelle revealed. **

**"Wow…Nice for you to inform me" Luke said. **

**Chantelle smiled. I looking at the people and found the eyes I was looking for and he was just staring at me with a smile. **

* * *

**NO ONE POV's **

**"I'm looking for Nathan Gray" the man spoke. **

**"Um, he in room 213" The woman answered. **

**He nodded and made his way up to the room. Once he got to the room; he heard chatting but he knocked on the door. **

**"COME IN" Nate shouted. **

**The door opened and Nate didn't give eye contact straight away but he did speak. **

**"Can I help you?" Nate asked. **

**The man sighed. "Hello son" **

**Nate looked up straight away and so did Caitlyn. "Oh my god…" Caitlyn let out. **

**Jacob Gray has finally come face to face with Nate. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

**CAITLYN POV's **

**I was in total shock; I never thought he would actually come, I never thought he would actually come and see Nate, Shane and Jason. It was really puzzling me; maybe he was going to be the father figure that the boys never had and maybe put Nate in the right frame of mind. **

"**Get out" Nate said. "You're not welcome here" **

**Jacob sighed. "Just hear me out Nathan" **

**Nate shakes his head. "No…Get out" **

"**You don't change much do you?" Jacob asked. **

"**I said get out" Nate let out, ignoring his dad question. **

"**You're still the same old Nathan" Jacob responded, putting his stuff down on the sofa. **

**Nate scoffed. "What do you want?" **

**Jacob shakes his head. "Nothing" **

**With that; Shane and Jason had come in the room...They had notice the man straight away. **

"**Dad" Jason said. **

"**Alright Jason?" Jacob asked. **

"**What are you doing here?" Jason questioned. **

**Jacob shakes his head. "I don't really know…I've been watching the weekly magazine and notice Nate double wedding…" **

**Nate cut him off. "And you're not welcome" **

"**NATE" Jason and Shane shouted. **

"**No guys…You don't understand this, he hasn't been in your life for 8 years" Nate argued. "Where was he when you two got married? Where was he when you and Danielle had your first baby? Where was he when you and Mitchie told the world about your baby news?" **

**Everyone was silent but it wasn't for long. **

"**Maybe he had his reasons" Shane pointed out. **

**Nate laughed. "Yeah…I'm sure he did, I would love to hear them but I would be wasting my time" **

"**NATE" Jason shouted. **

"**I can explain it all…" Jacob said. **

**Nate, Shane and Jason all looked at him. I just smiled weakly. **

**Jacob sighed. "I don't really know where to start…" **

**Nate cut him off. "How about you tell them why you really ran off" **

"**Nathan…I didn't run off and you know I didn't, your mom kicked me out" Jacob said. **

**I thought I break into the conversation. "Um…Why don't I leave?" **

**I stood up but Nate shakes his head. "No, Caity…This won't take long" **

**I swallowed and sat back down. **

"**I didn't run off" Jacob began to say looking at Shane and Jason. "I was having affair behind your mom back…I don't know why and I don't understand why but I was caught out and the divorce came" **

"**I'm guessing Nate found out well before us then?" Shane asked. **

**Jacob nodded. "He hated me since but I never stopped loving you all and I never stopped thinking about you all…I gave what your mother wanted and that was you boys and for me to disappear" **

"**Does sound like something mom would do" Jason spoke. **

**Nate chuckled. "Yeah…And I'm proud she did or we would have followed his footsteps" **

**Jacob nodded. "Yeah…Like you have then Nathan" **

**Nate was in shock. "What?" **

"**Never mind…Look I don't really know why I came" Jacob said. "Guess I've come to try and make some peace" **

"**Never going to happen" Nate replied, harshly. **

"**Well I want to" Shane responded. "But I want to know if you have anymore secrets" **

"**No" Jacob let out. "I do have a daughter, she 8 years old" **

"**Cool" Shane said. **

**Jason nodded his head. **

**I looked at Nate who was disappointed. "Yeah well…You can get the fuck out of my studio, you're not my dad and you never will be" Nate responded harshly. **

"**Nate…" Shane and Jason let out. **

"**No boys" Jacob said. "It's fine…Nathan, you come to me when you're ready" **

"**Which will be never" Nate muttered. **

"**Boys, here is my address" Jacob responded. "If you need anything or want anything, I'm here for you…You too Nathan" **

**Nate chuckled. **

**With that; Jacob left but it wasn't soon after Shane and Jason left…I just sat there looking at Nate. **

"**You can go if you want" Nate said, quietly. **

**I shake my head. "No" I responded, standing up and walking over to him. **

**I place my arms around him and just cuddled him; to my surprise, Nate actually started cuddling me back. **

"**Thanks Caity" Nate whispered, kissing my head. **

**I smiled. "It's okay" **

**I and Nate pulled out of the cuddle and we stare at each other but Nate leaned in and kisses me lightly on the lips but we were disturbed. **

"**Well, well, well….Who would have thought it?" Jacob said. **

**Nate and I got away from each other but Jacob continued. "I thought I smelt something funny…" Jacob replied. **

"**You have got it all wrong" Nate lied. **

"**No I don't think I have" Jacob responded. "I know all about you, I can read you like a book" **

"**No you can't" Nate burst out. **

"**Now what would your fiancé say if she found about your little dirty secret?" Jacob asked. **

"**She never going to find out" Nate answered. **

**Jacob sighed. "I think she will Nathan" **

"**What proof do you have?" Nate questioned. **

"**Oh I won't need proof but I'm sure one day, she will walk in on you guys like you did" Jacob revealed. **

"**I don't think so…I have this covered" Nate argued. **

"**She will find out" Jacob said. "Not now, not today but she will" **

"**GET OUT" Nate shouted. **

"**I'm going…But maybe you should think twice before judging me" Jacob replied, walking off. **

**Nate looked at me. **

"**I'm guessing it over now" I whispered. **

**Nate shakes his head and smiles. "No" **

**I smiled and walk over to Nate and kiss him. **

**Nate breaks it off. "Not here" He whispered. **

**I giggled and we left the building.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Ends **

_**20**__**th**__** November 2015…**_

**It was my wedding day with Luke. **

**It is also Chantelle and Nate wedding day. **

**I'm stood in the room with my wedding dress; just staring at it. I can't believe I'm going to get married to the man I really do not love at all, I know I don't have to marry him but I don't want to spend the rest of my life being the another woman in Nate life and my being harsh and cruel to my sister. **

**I sighed as I continued to stare at my wedding dress…I was just thinking back to 18****th**** November 2015, I and Nate had met up and spent the whole day outside of town and into a expensive hotel room. It was an hour away from where we lived and it was perfect. **

**But what really got to me is that Jacob has walked in on me and Nate making out a few times and demands Nate to come clean to Chantelle. Jacob has actually been banned from the wedding so if he tries to come in and stop it, he won't get through the security guards…Yes this is how protective Nate is. **

**Chantelle met Jacob and decided that she didn't like him anyway so she had his name on the ban list which made Nate happy…I left the room; I couldn't look at my wedding dress anymore and I didn't feel too good about getting married to Luke today but I know I have to put on a fake smile and pretend I'm okay with it. **

**I walked into the Church where I saw most of my family, I saw some of Nate family and Luke family but Luke mom made her way to me and smiled. **

"**Hello Caitlyn…Is everything okay?" She asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…Just tired" I lied. "Been a very busy month" **

"**Oh love…Well it nearly all over, you're going to be Mrs. Green in 2 hours" **

**I smiled weakly but I turned around and left the room. I went back into the room where my wedding dress was; I let a few tears escape from my eyes but I took my jacket off and revealed that I was wearing nothing I walked over to the make-up box to sort out my make-up but I heard the door open and close. **

**I turn to see Nate standing there. **

"**Hi" I said. **

**He smiled and walked over to me. "Hi" **

"**What are you doing here?" I asked, quietly. **

**He shakes his head. "I don't know…I just wanted to see you before my wedding starts" Nate answered, leaning down to kiss my lips. **

**I started kissing him back and he pinned me against the wall; I can't believe we were doing this now…Nate was getting married in less than 30 minutes and he had his hands everywhere and I had his trousers undone. We broke the kiss and I smiled. **

**Nate returned the smile and winked at me. "We have 5 minutes" Nate whispered. **

**I sighed and started kissing Nate again…I broke it off and made my way to the double sofa; I lay down and Nate took his shoes, trousers and boxer off…Lucky for me, I was only in a skirt and knickers when Nate walked in but I took them off. He climbed on top of me and started sucking my left breast and then he did the other side…I let out a quiet moan. **

**I couldn't help myself but Nate kisses me to keep me quiet…I then felt him, fingering me…I really wanted to moan but I couldn't. I knew I had to keep quiet but once I had cum…Nate entered me. He thrust in and out of me a few times…He kisses my lips to keep me quiet, I knew Nate was struggling to keep quiet as well but we had to. **

**He thrust into me a few more times; I felt him cum inside me…He got off me and I sat up and put my knickers and skirt back on…Nate of course put his boxer, trousers and shoes on. He sat down with me. **

"**Good luck…" Nate whispered, kissing my lips. **

**I smiled weakly. "Is this it?" **

**Nate nodded. "Yeah…It all over now Caity" Nate answered quietly. "We can't do this once were married" **

**I sighed. "What if I don't get married?" **

"**You have to" Nate responded. **

**I nodded. "I know" **

"**I don't plan on being unfaithful during my marriage Caity…I can't be like my father" Nate whispered. **

**I chuckled. "You already are Nate" I whispered back. **

**With that; Nate kisses my lips and leaves the room….I burst into tears and text Mitchie to come in the room. I got up and took my wedding dress down and started ripping it apart and threw it across the room and Mitchie came in with Shane. **

"**Cait…" Mitchie said. **

**I burst into tears and Mitchie rushes over to me and hugs me. "What's wrong Cait?" Mitchie asked. **

"**I can't marry Luke" I answered tearfully. **

"**What do you mean you can't?" Mitchie questioned. **

"**I can't marry him…I don't love him" I revealed. **

**Mitchie sighed. "Right…Then why say yes to the poor boy?" **

"**I don't know" I cried. **

**Mitchie looked at Shane and then back at me. "Okay…You need to tell him that you're not getting married now" **

**I nodded. **

"**Oh Cait…" Mitchie said, hugging me. "What's happened?" **

"**I really wish I knew but I don't" **

**I stood at the back of Chantelle and Nate wedding…I was happy that my little sister was getting her dream but I was also upset that Nate was never going to be mine. I knew all this would end eventually but I didn't prepare myself for it. **

**Luke has gone now; I told him and he took the rings and left me…He said he will always love me but he doesn't want to force me into something. Luke mom was disappointed and so were my parents after everything that was spent out and I end it all now. Chantelle and Nate have yet to be told that I'm not getting married now. **

**The wedding was now over and Chantelle turned and saw me at the back and looked confused. My dad stood up and spoke…**

"**Change of plans…Caitlyn and Luke has both decided not to get married now" My dad said. "So it is now time for the wedding party" **

**I got up and left the church before everyone else exited. I was sat in the wedding party; letting tears fall down my face and just drowning my soul in red bull and vodka…I knew I had to keep a straight head because once I'm drunk, I'll say anything and I didn't feel too right about drinking. **

**Chantelle has finally had a chance to come over and speak to me. **

"**Cait…What the hell happened?" Chantelle asked. **

**I shrugged my shoulders. "No idea…I just guess I wasn't ready to tie myself down" I lied. **

**Truth is I was ready but not with Luke…I wanted Nate but I knew I couldn't have him now because he taken and a married man to my sister now. **

"**Well I think you're being stupid Cait…Luke was a good catch and you will never get that chance now" Chantelle responded. "You really know how to fuck things up" **

"**Yup I do" I said. **

"**Look if you're going to sit here and just cry, I rather you didn't…Just go home and be a sad miserable, lonely woman" Chantelle replied, harshly. **

**She got up and left me on my own; I wasn't welcome here…I knew my mom and dad were disappointed in me, I had yet to hear something from Nate but I knew that was very slim chance. I got up and walked over to the bar and ordered myself another red bull and vodka…I sighed and looked at Chantelle and Nate, dancing on the dance floor. **

**I swallowed my drink down and left the wedding party. I wasn't about to stand around; drinking and getting drunk on my sister wedding day…I wasn't welcome there anymore so I decided to go home and get drunk there. When I did get home; I notice Luke had been in and taken all his stuff…The flat was now empty and it wasn't going to be long before I moved out of it. **

* * *

**10 Weeks Later…**

"**Miss. Gellar" The doctor said. "You are 10 weeks pregnant" **

**I was in shock. "There no chance you have this all wrong?" **

**The doctor shakes his head. "No…I am sorry" He responded. **

**I shake my head. "Don't be" **

"**I will set up a scan for you" He replied. "You're due to have one at 12 weeks" **

**I nodded. "Thank you" **

**With that; I left the room and the building, I sat in my car…Letting tears fall down my face, I can't believe I am carrying my brother-in-law, my sister husband baby. Everyone is going to know that it not Luke baby but I drove to my parent's house and everyone was there. **

**I knew something was going; my mom had told me about it but I said that I would try and make it but not making any promises but I made it and I wanted to tell my mom and dad the news but I got into the garden and everyone looked at me. **

"**Cait…" Chantelle said, walking over to me and hugging me. "My god…I haven't seen you since the wedding" **

**I smiled weakly and hugged her back. "Are you okay?" Chantelle asked. "I didn't want you to leave really" **

"**It's okay…I need to talk to mom and dad in private" I answered. **

**I looked at my parents who were looking a bit worried but they went inside and I followed them, closing the door. **

"**What's going on Cait?" My mom asked. "We haven't seen or heard from you in weeks" **

**I sighed. "I've just come from the doctors" I answered. **

"**Okay…Is everything okay?" My dad questioned. **

**I shake my head. "No…I'm 10 weeks pregnant" **

**My parents were shocked.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

_**My mom just laughed. "You can't be…You and Luke haven't had sex" My mom replied. **_

_**I swallowed. "It's not Luke baby" **_

"_**Who is it then?" My dad asked. **_

_**I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know" I lied. **_

_**I knew exactly who it was but I wasn't just about to reveal that to my parents. **_

"_**What are you going to do about it?" My mom questioned. "It very hard raising a baby alone" **_

_**I sighed. "I know" I responded. "I am keeping it…" **_

_**My mom nodded. "Then I'm behind you" **_

"_**I suppose I'll have to be" My dad replied. **_

_**We went back out into the garden and my dad got everyone attention and my mom held my hand. **_

"_**I have some exciting news…Caitlyn is expecting her first child" My dad revealed. **_

_**Everyone started muttering but all I heard was Chantelle. "You are joking?" **_

"_**No" My dad said. **_

_**Chantelle sighed. "Who is the father?" Chantelle asked. **_

_**My parents looked at me. "I don't know" I lied. **_

"_**Wow…You dumped Luke at the wedding and get yourself pregnant" Chantelle said. "I'm out of here, come on Nate" **_

_**I could see the look in Nate eyes but he went with Chantelle. **_

* * *

_**I was at the Studio with Shane, Jason and Mitchie. **_

"_**I can't believe your having your first baby" Mitchie said, excitedly. **_

_**Shane chuckled. "Who would have thought it?" Shane asked. "Mitchie gets all excited" **_

_**I let out a little laugh. "In it" **_

"_**I really do think you're being brave, raising this baby alone" Mitchie responded. **_

"_**Thanks" **_

"_**Who's the father Cait?" Jason asked. **_

_**I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know" I lied. **_

"_**Come on Cait…We know it not like you to lie about this" Mitchie replied. **_

_**I sighed. "Believe me…You don't want to know and I have no intention in telling him" I let out, leaving the room. **_

_**I know I've already told him but I'm more worried about who this baby is going to look like once it born. The chances are is the baby will look like Nate and then the secret will be out but I have to keep it a secret as long as I can. But later on…Nate comes in and I happened to be in the room when he does come in. **_

"_**Caitlyn…" Nate said. **_

"_**Nate" I replied, coldly. **_

"_**Cait…You need to talk to me" Nate responded. **_

_**I shake my head. "No…I rather not" I said. "You got me pregnant and still married my sister" **_

"_**I am sorry…I thought you were protected" Nate argued. **_

"_**No I haven't been through the whole affair" I burst out, looking at him. **_

_**Nate shakes his head. "So you're going to have this baby and then what?" **_

"_**I don't know" I answered. **_

_**Nate sighed. "You need to get rid of it" Nate said. **_

_**I was shocked and horrified at what Nate was asking me to do but I simply shake my head and spoke. "No I won't…You can't make me Nate" **_

_**Nate nodded. "Fine…You stay well clear of me and Chantelle, I'm not having you and that baby ruins my marriage" **_

_**I nodded letting tears drop down my face. "That's fine by me, I'm going to be a single mom regardless" I responded. **_

_**I stood up and got my bag but as I headed towards the door; Nate grabs me and whispered. "If you love me…You wouldn't have this baby" **_

_**I pulled out of his grip and looked directly into his eyes. "I did love you but not anymore look at it this way, I'll have something of you forever" I whispered back, leaving the room. **_

_**I got to my car and burst into tears but then my phone started ringing and it was Chantelle; I answered it….**_

* * *

"_**As you're little sister…I can't hate you Caitlyn" Chantelle began to say. "I'm going to be an Auntie in a few months and I rather am part of it all" **_

_**I nodded. "Thank you" **_

_**Chantelle smiled. "I'm really happy for you Caitlyn...This isn't how I expected you to have your first child but this is what you want" **_

_**I smiled as I stare at Chantelle. "Did you want to come to my 12 weeks scan?" I asked. **_

_**I knew this was wrong; I shouldn't be offering for her to come but she hasn't got a clue that this baby is Nate's. **_

_**She nodded and let tears fall down her face. "Of course I will come" **_

_**I smiled. "I haven't got anyone" **_

_**Chantelle got my hand and spoke. "I'm going to be there all the way for you…I'm not having you do this on your own because I know when it my turn, you'll be there for me" **_

_**I nodded. "I will" **_

_**I and Chantelle stood up and hugged each other but then Nate came into the living room and saw us, we both pulled out of the hug and looked at him. **_

"_**Is everything okay?" Nate asked Chantelle. **_

_**She nodded. "Yeah…Um sweetie, we need to be here for Cait" Chantelle answered, wiping the tears away. "She needs us…My parents isn't exactly being very supportive and she needs her family" **_

_**Nate nodded. "Okay" **_

_**Chantelle smiled. "See Cait…The baby going to have it Auntie and Uncle" **_

_**I smiled weakly and hugged her. **_

* * *

_**12 WEEKS SCAN…**_

"_**This is so exciting" Chantelle said, looking through the book. **_

_**I sighed and nervously looked at the time but the Nate came into the waiting room and Chantelle smiled as he sat down with us. **_

"_**Has she been seen to yet?" Nate asked, quietly. **_

"_**No, she still waiting" Chantelle answered. "But I think she nervous" **_

_**I looked at Nate and Chantelle. "I'm fine" **_

_**Chantelle smiled. "God…I bet you can't wait till we have one Nate" Chantelle said to him. **_

"_**Yeah I can wait Chantelle" Nate responded. "Were so not ready for this stage yet" **_

_**Chantelle rolled her eyes. "I don't mean now silly…God, I want to enjoy married life first" Chantelle let out. **_

_**I sighed. **_

"_**CAITLYN GELLAR" The midwife called. **_

_**I smiled and stood up with Chantelle but we both looked at Nate. "Are you not coming in?" Chantelle asked. **_

_**Nate shakes his head. "No…You go" **_

"_**Oh come on Nate" Chantelle whispered, pulling him. **_

_**We all went into this dark room and Chantelle and Nate sat down in these blue chairs and I sat on the bed. **_

"_**Right…I'm going to give you a minute to get this on and then were check the baby heartbeat and then make sure that you're okay" the midwife spoke. **_

_**I nodded as she left the room; I looked over at Chantelle and Nate. **_

"_**Do you two mind as well?" I asked. **_

"_**My pleasure" Nate answered, leaving the room with Chantelle. **_

_**Once I was done; Chantelle, Nate and the midwife came in the room and the midwife got all her stuff ready and I looked at Chantelle who took my hand. **_

"_**Okay this is going to be a bit cold" The midwife responded. **_

_**I nodded but within seconds I heard the baby heartbeat and looked at the screen. "Right there is the baby heartbeat…And then here is the baby" **_

_**She pause the screen and looked at me with a smile. "That it" I said. **_

_**She nodded. "It is…And your 12 weeks and 6 days" **_

_**I smiled and looked at Chantelle. "Wow…" She said. **_

"_**What do you think Daddy?" The midwife asked. **_

_**Chantelle chuckled and so did Nate. "No this is the baby Uncle" **_

_**Midwife nodded. "Ah…Sorry just thought…" **_

"_**Its fine" Chantelle responded. "So when is this little bundle of joy due?" **_

_**The midwife printed the picture, turned the screen off and then the lights on. "You're due on the 20**__**th**__** July 2016" She answered Chantelle. **_

_**I nodded and took the scan pictures. **_

"_**Right…Details" The midwife spoke. "So I take it you're a single mom…" **_

_**I nodded. "Yes" **_

"_**Okay and do you know the father?" **_

_**I shake my head. "No…This baby wasn't planned" **_

_**The midwife looked at Chantelle and Nate and then back at me. "Do you two mind if I have a private word with Caitlyn?" She asked them. **_

_**They nodded and left the room and she spoke again. "I thought it might be better if they weren't in the room…" **_

"_**The baby wasn't planned…" I began to say. **_

_**She nodded. "I really need the father name…I have a bit of bad news, you're baby has a different blood type, the baby hasn't got the same blood as you but the baby might have the father blood" **_

_**I sighed. "I can't…" **_

_**She folded her arms. "You're baby will be fine but we really need to get some blood inside you so we know what were dealing with" She said. "I just need to know what the blood type is of the father" **_

_**I nodded and sighed. "You won't share this information with my sister or her husband" **_

"_**Oh no…This is all stays between us" The midwife responded. **_

"_**Nathan Gray" **_

_**The midwife looked at me. "Nathan Gray" **_

_**I nodded. "He is the baby father" **_

"_**But isn't he married?" She asked. "I swore I saw…" **_

"_**Yes he is…He married to my sister" I answered. **_

"_**Ah right okay…Um okay, I'll just call him back in with Chantelle" The midwife spoke. **_

_**When she left the room; I got myself sorted and sat back on the bed before they came back in the room. **_

"_**Right…We have a bit of a problem and I can't do nothing till I know what the father blood type is" The midwife revealed. **_

_**Chantelle nodded. "Okay what's wrong?" **_

"_**The baby has a very rare blood type and I think the baby father might have the same" The midwife answered. **_

"_**Okay…Well Cait, I think whether you like it or not you're going to have to find the baby dad and get his blood type" Chantelle said to me. "Right I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back but Cait just tell the midwife…" **_

"_**My name is Charlie" **_

_**Chantelle smiled. "Just tell Charlie" **_

_**Chantelle left the room and Charlie spoke. "Nathan…" **_

"_**It Nate" He spoke. **_

"_**Nate…I know you're the father" Charlie said. "You're baby could died if you don't let me test your blood" **_

"_**Can't believe you told her…" Nate replied to me. **_

_**I swallowed. "What choice did I have?" **_

"_**You're not having it" Nate responded to Charlie. **_

"_**Fine…I'll just get one of your family members in" Charlie let out. "I'm sure they would all love to know that you're having a baby with your wife sister" **_

_**Nate sighed. "Fine but you leave my family out of it" **_

_**Charlie nodded. "Come with me Mr. Gray" **_

_**Nate got closer to me. "You owe me big time" **_

_**I chuckled. "I owe you nothing" **_

_**5 minutes…**_

_**Charlie and Nate came back just in time before Chantelle came back in the room. **_

"_**So did you tell her?" Chantelle asked me. **_

_**I nodded. "Yes…" **_

"_**Well let's hope that baby dad will come and do the bloods for you" Chantelle said. "Right is she free to go?" **_

_**Charlie nodded. "Next appointment will be next week...I will need to keep a close eye on the baby" **_

_**A few hours later…I went home and sat on the sofa; I looked at the scan pictures of mine and Nate baby. But then the door knocked and I got up to answer it and Nate just came bursting in. **_

"_**That's right just come in" I said, closing the door. **_

"_**What are you playing at?" Nate asked. "Telling that midwife that I'm the father…" **_

"_**Because you are" I answered. **_

"_**I told you…I don't want anything to do with the baby or you" Nate argues with me. **_

"_**You should have thought about that before sleeping with Nate" I threw back in his face. **_

_**Nate shakes his head. "You should have told me that you were protected" Nate said. **_

_**I sighed. "I told you I wasn't…" **_

_**Nate laughed. "Yeah…I really look like someone that knew…what if she tells people Caitlyn?" Nate asked. "She could tell everyone and that would be it" **_

"_**She won't…It all that private" I answered. **_

_**Nate got closer to me. "Please Cait…Get rid of this baby" Nate whispered, putting his arms around me. **_

"_**I can't…" I got cut off. **_

"_**You can…You can still save us, you can just tell people you changed your mind" Nate muttered against my lips. "Please…" **_

"_**I want this baby Nate" I whispered. **_

_**Nate kisses my lips softly. "Please…You can have a child with someone else, please…I don't want to be a dad ever" Nate said, kissing my lips. **_

_**I started kissing him back but after a good minute I pushed him away. "I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not Nate" **_

_**Nate sighed. "Fine bye Caitlyn" **_

_**I nodded. "Bye Nate" **_

_**When Nate got to the door; he turns to look at me again. "Just so you know I do love you…" **_

_**I nodded. "Got a funny way of showing it" **_

_**Nate opens the door and come face to face with Shane, Mitchie and baby Michael. **_

"_**You're the father…" Shane said. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

**"You're the father…" Shane said. **

**"Cait…" Mitchie said, pushing pass Nate with baby Michael, putting him down in the chair. "Please tell me this is all a joke" **

**"How much did you hear?" I asked. **

**Shane chuckled pushing Nate back in and closing the door. "Enough to know that Nate trying to get rid of it" Shane answered. "What the hell Nate…" **

**"How long has this all been going on?" Mitchie questioned me. **

**"He married to your sister" Shane pointed out. "He has been with your sister since he was 16 years old" **

**I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know…" **

**"How long Cait?" Mitchie asked again. **

**I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at Nate. "Long enough…" Nate answered. **

**Shane nodded. "Tell me when I'm right Nate…Was it before you got engaged?" **

**Nate nodded. **

**"Oh my…" Mitchie let out. **

**"Cait…" Shane whispered. **

**I let the tears fall down my face. "It wasn't supposed to happen…" **

**Shane nodded. "I don't want to hear it, Nate you know better" **

**Nate folded his arms. "Like you're any better" Nate said. **

**"Don't you dare Nate…" Mitchie warned. "This is a completely different situation…Shane wasn't sleeping with any of my relative" **

**"And it wasn't going for years unlike you" Shane responded. **

**Nate shakes his head. **

**"Is that why you wanted to find our dad?" Shane asked me. **

**I nodded.**

**"So the whole time you were with Luke…He was doing nothing wrong but you were being unfaithful and falling in love with someone else" Mitchie said. "Wow…I really feel for the bloke" **

**"It broke him when he found out you were pregnant Cait" Shane replied. "God lord know what he would do if he found out that you were with Nate this whole relationship" **

**"He not going to find out" I let out. "Please you two can't tell him" **

**"5 YEARS CAITLYN" Mitchie shouted. "5 years, did you love him at all?" **

**I shake my head. "No…" **

**"Nate…" Shane said. **

**"I love Chantelle" Nate revealed. **

**"What about Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked. **

**Nate shakes his head. **

**"Oh come off it Nate…" Shane burst out. "You don't ruin your relationship or marriage if you don't love that person, tell me was she worth losing Chantelle?" **

**"No" Nate answered. "She not going to find out Shane" **

**"Oh yes she is" Mitchie pointed out. "You don't love that girl and you certainly don't love Caitlyn, you're playing with them both" **

**"NO" Nate shouted. "I would NEVER do that to Caitlyn" **

**We all went silent. **

**"You just said Caitlyn" Mitchie said. **

**"No" Nate let out. "I said Chantelle" **

**Shane scoffed.**

**I sighed. "Look…It's over now" **

**"No it isn't Cait…" Mitchie burst out. "You get rid of that baby; he will come back to you" **

**Nate shakes his head. **

**"Don't deny it Nate…You would come back to Caitlyn" Shane responded. **

**"Is Caitlyn the only one you had Nate?" Mitchie asked. **

**Nate sighed and nodded. "Yes she is" **

**"He still telling Chantelle…I don't care how much it going to kill her but she has the right to know what a dirty slut you are and she has a right to know her whole engagement and marriage has been a joke" Shane said, harshly. **

**"Come on Shane" Mitchie said, picking Michael up. **

**"Where are you going?" Nate asked, nervously. **

**"I'm going to tell Chantelle so move out of the way" Shane answered. **

**Nate shakes his head. "No….I'm begging you, I didn't tell Mitchie about your little thing" **

**"What have I told you Nate?" Mitchie questioned. "This is totally different" **

**"I'm not talking about that one…" Nate revealed. **

**"Nate…" I warned. **

**Nate sighed. "Please Shane" **

**"Shane…" Mitchie began to say. **

**Shane turned to face Mitchie. "She was a mistake…I promise" **

**Mitchie looked at me. "Did you know?" **

**I shake my head. "No…" **

**"Don't lie" Nate burst out. "Of course she did" **

**"Shane…" **

**Shane sighed. "You had just found out you were pregnant and I was upset because you didn't tell me first" Shane said. "You told my brother, Jason and Danielle first" **

**Mitchie nodded. "I don't want to know anymore" **

**"What?" Shane asked. **

**"I don't want to know because you're here now" Mitchie answered. **

**Shane smiled and then looked at Nate. "Move it…I'm telling Chantelle" **

**"Not if I get there first" Nate said, making a run for it. **

**"Come on Cait…Do one decent thing in your life and tell your sister the truth" Shane responded. **

**I nodded. **

* * *

**I, Mitchie and Shane had dropped Michael off with Marie (Nate, Shane and Jason mom) and made our way over to Chantelle and Nate house. Nate was already there and we had all got out of the car and walked to the front door. **

**Shane knocked and we could hear shouting but the door opened and it was Chantelle. **

**"God…Don't be so stupid Nate, it only Cait, Mitchie and Shane" Chantelle said, letting us in. **

**Nate burst out. "It not true" **

**Chantelle laughed. "I think you're brother losing the plot Shane" Chantelle replied. **

**"Chantelle…We have something to tell you well Caitlyn does but were here for you" Mitchie said. **

**"Okay…You're all scaring me" Chantelle responded. **

**Shane and Mitchie looked at me but I shake my head but Shane pulled me to Chantelle. "Tell her…" **

**"Tell me what?" Chantelle asked. "Is the baby okay?" **

**"The baby will be the problem if she doesn't tell you" Shane revealed. **

**I sighed. "I lied…I know who the father is" **

**Chantelle nodded. "I know you do, you told the midwife earlier" **

**I swallowed and started breathing heavily. "Thing is Chantelle…" **

**"Calm down Cait…It can't be that bad" Chantelle replied, happily. **

**"It is" I said. "It really bad" **

**Chantelle had a more serious face and she looked at Nate. "Okay…" **

**I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I didn't mean for it to happen, really I didn't but I just split from Max and everything was happening to fast for me to stop it" **

**"Stop what?" Chantelle asked. **

**"Cait…Please" Nate begged getting closer. **

**"Cait…" Shane said, holding my hand. "Tell her…" **

**I looked at Chantelle again. "I can't do it…" **

**Chantelle pulled me back. "Oh come on Cait…Just tell me" **

**"I had just split from Max and Nate was there…" I began to say nervously. **

**Chantelle nodded. "Yeah because I was on holiday" **

**I nodded. "Yeah but…" **

**"Okay…You're seriously worrying me now" Chantelle responded. "Did something happen?" **

**"It wasn't supposed to happen…This baby wasn't ever supposed to happen…" I replied nervously. **

**"Well yeah…Babies are normally brought up by mother and father but in some cases it been known nowadays that the mother brings up baby on her own with a father" Chantelle said, calmly. **

**"It wasn't supposed to be like this…It was just fun" I let out. **

**Chantelle sighed. "Fun…" **

**I nodded. "But I got too involved and too deep…" **

**Chantelle folded her arms. **

**"I got too close to Nate after my split from Max" I revealed. **

**"Oh okay…" Chantelle let out. "Close like…" **

**"I slept with him Chantelle" I said. **

**"You what…" Chantelle said, getting closer to me. **

**But as she getting closer to me, I back up. "I slept with him" **

**"Slept with who?" Chantelle asked. **

**My back hit the wall and Chantelle was right in my face. "Nate…" **

**"Please tell me you're joking…" **

**"I wish I was…" I answered. "But I'm not" **

**Chantelle slapped me across the face. "Get out" **

**I put my hand on my cheek and looked at Chantelle. "Get out" She repeated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Ends **

_**2015…**_

"**Chantelle…" I said. "Please let me explain" **

"**I need a drink" Chantelle responded, turning to face Nate. **

**But instead of going for Nate; she walked into the kitchen and got herself a strong drink, we had all followed. **

"**Chantelle…" Nate said. **

"**What Nathan?" Chantelle asked, letting the tears fall down her face. **

**Nate got closer and put his arms around Chantelle. "I love you" He whispered, kissing her cheek. **

**She cried more. I could see she was trying to push him away but it wasn't working, he got tighter grip. He just kept repeating that he loves her…**

"**I love you" Nate whispered. "I really do…" **

"**Get off me Nate" Chantelle replied, pushing him away. **

"**No…Please Chantelle" Nate said, pulling her back. "I love you" **

**Chantelle screams and pushes him away. "Get away from me" **

**I folded my arms when Nate looked at me, Shane and Mitchie but back at Chantelle. "Please…Let me explain" **

"**Was it just the one time?" Chantelle asked Nate, letting the tears continue to fall. **

**Nate shakes his head. "No…" **

"**Oh okay…" Chantelle said, letting the tears flood. **

"**Come on baby…You can't let this get in the way" Nate responded. **

**Chantelle gasps. "You just called me baby" **

**Nate was shocked. **

"**You never call me that…" Chantelle said. **

"**Sorry" Nate replied, letting a tear come down his face. **

"**Is that what you called her?" Chantelle asked. **

**Nate nodded. **

**Chantelle cried. **

"**She means nothing to me…" Nate cried, softly. **

"**DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP NATE" Chantelle shouted. "Explains the mark" **

"**What mark?" Nate asked. **

"**Around that cock of yours" Chantelle answered, pouring herself another drink. **

"**I love you" Nate said. **

**Chantelle shakes her head. "Explains the mystery presents" **

**Nate was shocked. "Presents…" **

**Chantelle nodded. "I knew about the presents, she got it on now hasn't she?" **

**Nate looked at me and the bracelet and then back at Chantelle. "How did you know?" **

**Chantelle shakes her head. "I found it in your pocket, I amused it was for your mom so I didn't bother questioning" Chantelle said. "Then there was more, underwear" **

"**What?" Nate asked. "How" **

**Chantelle sighed and put her drink down; she went towards the draw that was near Nate and she got all these papers out and threw them down on the side. She went back over to her drink and lean against the wall. **

**Nate was looking through the papers and he looked up at me. **

"**She known for a while" He said to me. **

**Nate turns to look at Chantelle. "If you found these then why didn't you confront me?" **

**Chantelle took a sip of her drink. "Because I thought it might have been Shane or Jason you know just using the Connect 3 account" Chantelle responded. "Never you" **

**Nate nodded. **

"**You used the Connect 3 money account" Shane said. **

**Nate nodded. "Yeah…Don't worry I put it all back" **

"**Yeah I should hope so too" Shane responded. **

"**So you did buy her underwear?" Chantelle questioned me. **

"**Well it all here on paper…Why ask?" Nate asked. **

**Chantelle sighed. "Just answer the question…" **

"**Yes I did" Nate answered. **

"**What color?" **

**Nate looked at Chantelle in shock. "Really…" **

**She nodded. **

"**Baby blue…" **

**Chantelle took another sip of her drink. "You're favorite color and funny enough, it her favorite color" Chantelle said. **

**She got closer to Nate and looked at the Connect 3 bank statements. "Let's see how many times you went to the hotel with her" **

"**I can see" Nate muttered. **

**Chantelle walked away from Nate. "Spent quite a bit on her didn't you?" **

**Nate rolled his eyes and sighed. "No…" **

**Chantelle laughed. "You brought her everything that a girl wants from the man" Chantelle pointed out. "Let's see what underwear she got on" **

**Chantelle walked over to me but I pushed her off. "I don't think everyone needs to know Chantelle" I said, quietly. **

**Chantelle shot me a glare and walked away from me. "You brought her chocolate…You were always giving her more than all the other staff" Chantelle responded. "You brought her a teddy bear…You brought her roses, let me guess what color it would have been" **

**Nate looked at me and then Chantelle. **

"**Pink" Chantelle said. **

**Nate chuckled. "You know me too well" **

**Chantelle nodded. "You brought her bracelets, necklaces and rings" **

**Nate shakes his head. "I never brought her rings" **

"**Don't lie to me Nate" Chantelle cried. "Let me guess Nate…Did you take her shopping?" **

"**No" Nate answered. **

**Chantelle looked at me and spoke. "He is right, he never took me shopping" **

"**Oh that's funny because you two were seen" Chantelle said. **

**We were both shocked. "By who?" We both asked. **

"**My best friend, Lilly" Chantelle answered, letting tears fall. "Ah, what was the date?" **

"**14****th**** February 2014" Nate said. **

**I closed my eyes and then looked at Chantelle. **

"**I was on holiday doing a course for my doctor degree" Chantelle replied. "Valentine Day, she did say that you two looked quite close" **

**I sighed. "It meant nothing" I lied. **

"**God…My whole engagement meant nothing to you did it Nate?" Chantelle asked. **

"**I keep saying that I love you not her" Nate answered. **

"**LIAR" Chantelle screamed, covering her mouth afterward. "Our marriage was a joke to you" **

**Nate shakes his head. "No…I ended it well before then" **

**Shane opens his mouth. "What about them times at the studio?" **

**I and Nate looked at Shane. "Well you two would never come to lunch with me and Jason…Always said you had work to catch up on" Shane said. **

**Nate sighed. "Yes Shane…Them times too" **

"**Oh my god…" Chantelle let out, covering her mouth. **

"**Ew" Shane and Mitchie said together. **

**Chantelle nodded. "So when did it all end Nate?" **

"**A month before our wedding" Nate lied. **

**Chantelle sighed. "I don't think so because she fell pregnant on our wedding day" **

**Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be me then…" **

"**Caitlyn…" Chantelle said. "You'll tell me the truth…" **

**I nodded. **

"**Did you have sex with Nathan on my wedding day?" Chantelle asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah" **

"**So that's why it was all over with Luke" Chantelle pointed out. **

**I nodded. "Yes" **

**Chantelle sighed. "Before or after…" **

"**Half an hour before the wedding" I said. **

**Chantelle ran to the kitchen and threw up. I cried, Nate had tears coming down his face and Mitchie and Shane were just standing there. **

"**Chantelle…" I responded, walking over to her. **

**She threw up more but then after 10 minutes; Jason and Danielle turned up, I think Shane had texted Jason to come over in case things got out of hand. **

"**Hey" Jason said. **

**Chantelle threw up more. **

"**What's going on?" Danielle asked. **

"**Nate has been cheating on Chantelle with Caitlyn" Shane answered, quietly. **

"**Why is she being sick?" Jason questioned, quietly. **

**Mitchie cleared her throat. "She found out that Nate and Cait had sex half an hour before the wedding" Mitchie whispered. **

"**Why are you all whispering?" Nate asked. "We can hear you" **

"**Shut up" Jason said, walking towards Chantelle. "Caitlyn just move out of the way" **

**I moved out of the way and Jason got Chantelle to stand up straight and he cuddled her; he was whispering thing in her ear but then he looked at me and Nate. Chantelle cried harder onto Jason shoulder. **

"**Chantelle…" Danielle said, coming over to her. "Why don't you come home with me and Jason?" **

"**I think that's a good idea" Jason replied. "Get her out of here Danni" **

**Danielle took Chantelle out of the kitchen and Jason came face to face with Nate. **

"**Why?" **

"**Don't start Jase" Nate said. **

"**No I think I will…" Jason argued. "You have just turned out like dad…Connect 3 accounts wasn't for you to take money out of it…You disgust me Nate" **

**Nate nodded. "Good to know Jase" **

**Jason then looked at me. "And you…You're only sister husband" **

**I folded my arms and let more tears fall down my face. "I don't know what to say Jase" **

"**How about nothing…" Jason responded. "That girl loves you both…Especially you Nate" **

"**And I love her" Nate burst out. **

"**No you don't Nate…If you can do this to her then no you don't love her" Jason let out. **

**Danielle came back in the kitchen and walked towards Nate. "She told me to give these to you" Danielle said, putting the rings down. "She said it over" **

"**No" Nate responded picking the rings up and leaving the kitchen. **

**We all followed Nate outside to Jason and Danielle car; Nate went to open the car door and started begging Chantelle. **

"**Please Chantelle….I love you, I really do" Nate cried. "Please don't let this get in between us…Please" **

"**It's over Nate" Chantelle said. **

"**I love you and always will" Nate responded. "Now I know you feel the same way" **

"**I DID" Chantelle shouted. "I CAN'T BE WITH YOU NOW…All I can see is you touching my sister, kissing her, cuddling her, holding her, doing stuff with her that you should do with the wife….It's over Nate" **

"**Chantelle…Please" Nate begged. **

"**No…Just go and be with my sister" Chantelle cried. **

"**I DON'T WANT HER"**

"**YES YOU DO NATE…IF YOU DIDN'T WANT HER THEN WHY SLEEP WITH HER?" **

"**I DID LOVE HER BUT I DON'T ANYMORE" **

**Chantelle gasps. "You know what…I thought I could possibly forgive you but I can't, I really can't…You've made a baby with her" **

"**I'm not having this baby with her" Nate cried. **

"**I'll hate you even more if you dump her now with this baby…" Chantelle said. **

"**I don't want her" Nate kept repeating. **

**Chantelle sighed. "You do…" **

"**She was just a bit of fun" Nate pointed out. **

"**She wasn't Nate…" Chantelle cried. "You brought her things that all men buy girls, you took her shopping on Valentine Day, you fucked her so many times and you fucked her on our wedding day" **

**Nate nodded. "Yeah, big mistake" **

**Chantelle chuckled. "Yeah…Look give me a few days…But I'm not promising" **

"**I can't…I love you Chantelle" Nate whispered, kissing her on the lips. **

**She kissed him back but then she pulled away. "Why do you taste of cherry lip-gloss?" **

**Nate closed his eyes and Chantelle pushes him out of the way so she could get out of the car and walks over to me. **

"**Chantelle…Don't hit her" Jason said. **

**Chantelle sighed. "Cherry lip-gloss" **

**I nodded. **

"**Did he buy that for you as well?" Chantelle asked. **

**I nodded. **

**Chantelle turned around to face Nate. "Stay away from me" **

"**Chantelle…Please" **

"**IT HASN'T ENDED NATE…" Chantelle screamed. "YOU WENT ROUND HER FLAT" **

**At this point; I could feel sharp pains in my tummy, I grabbed hold of Jason shoulder and he caught me. **

"**Caitlyn…." **

**I heard Chantelle calling my name. "Cait…Cait…" **


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Ends **

**NO ONE POV'S **

"**This is your fault" Chantelle said to Nate. **

"**Oh thanks" Nate responded. **

"**Will you two just stop?" Jason asked. "Were in the hospital" **

**Chantelle sighed. "If the baby doesn't make it, I will never forgive you" Chantelle let out. **

"**Chantelle…Please, it will be better for all of us" Nate replied. **

"**You're a real charmer" Shane said. **

**The doctor came out after 30 minutes of being in the room with Caitlyn. **

"**How is she?" Chantelle asked. **

"**I'm very sorry to say she lost the baby" The doctor answered. "But Caitlyn will be fine in a few days" **

"**Thank you doctor" Chantelle said, turning to face. "Look like you get what you want…Baby gone and Caitlyn will be fine in a few days" **

"**Chantelle…" Nate let out. **

"**Just go…She isn't going to want to see you of all people" Chantelle responded. **

**Chantelle walked towards the door and turned to see Nate. "Our marriage is over for good and so are you and Caitlyn" Chantelle said, harshly. **

"**So you lost your wife and Caitlyn" Jason pointed out. **

**In the room with Chantelle and Caitlyn; Chantelle sat down in the chair next to Caitlyn bed and she cried. **

"**I'm so sorry Cait about the baby" Chantelle said. "Trust me when I say this but this wasn't your time and Nate was certainly not taking it on board about the baby" **

**Caitlyn stirred and Chantelle stood up to look directly at her. "Chantelle…" Caitlyn said, very quietly. **

**Chantelle smiled. "Hey" She responded. **

"**What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked. **

"**I don't know…" Chantelle answered. "Because you're my big sister" **

**Caitlyn smiled weakly. "Not been much of a sister to you" **

**Chantelle shrugged her shoulders. "I hate you but I hate Nate more" **

"**You should hate me…I should have known better" Caitlyn responded. **

"**You lost the baby Cait" Chantelle replied. **

"**I kind of had a feeling I would" **

**Chantelle chuckled. "You're better off waiting for the right man" **

**Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah…" **

**There was silent for a few minutes before Caitlyn spoke again. "I am really sorry Chantelle…" **

**Chantelle nodded. "All forgotten about…You need to rest" **

**Caitlyn smiled weakly. "I love you" **

"**I know" Chantelle said. "Please don't steal my next husband" **

"**I think you should try and make it work with Nate" Caitlyn responded. "I'm going to move away from here and have a fresh start" **

**Chantelle shakes her head. "I don't think I can make it work with him" **

"**Do you love him?" Caitlyn asked. **

**Chantelle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anymore…I can tell you love him" **

**Caitlyn sighed. "Not about me…This is about you and Nate, he married you" **

"**Yeah but he also had sex with my sister on our wedding day" Chantelle let out. "Look divorce is coming; I'm not staying with him" **

**Caitlyn nodded. "You're choice" **

"**I rather try and forgive you" Chantelle said. **

"**One step at a time" Caitlyn responded. "I did a really horrible thing to you" **

"**I know but we have to try" Chantelle replied. **

**Caitlyn nodded. **

**The next few days; Caitlyn and Chantelle parents had come in the hospital, Jason had told them everything. Our dad had told Nate to stay well clear of Caitlyn and Chantelle…**

"**Just what were you thinking Caitlyn?" He asked. **

"**I don't know" **

"**Chantelle husband" **

"**I know" **

"**I'm really angry with you" **

"**I know" **

"**But I am very sorry you lost our first grandchild" **

**Caitlyn smiled weakly. "I'm going to move away for a bit and get some head space for me daddy" Caitlyn spoke. "Too much has happened over the last 5 years and I can't handle it anymore" **

**He nodded. "I think that's a good idea Caitlyn" **

"**I love you daddy" **

"**I love you too Caitlyn" **

* * *

**CAITLYN POV'S **

"**Do you want me to come with you?" Chantelle asked. **

"**It really up to you but I'm only got to hand my notice in and get my stuff" I answered. **

**Chantelle nodded. "I'll come with you" **

**I smiled weakly. **

**I drove to the studio; I notice Nate car was here but I didn't let that stop me from going in and getting my stuff. We both went into the studio…Jason and Shane was coming out. **

"**Hey girls" Jason called out. **

"**Hey Jase" I said. **

"**How are you both?" Jason asked. **

**I nodded. "Getting there" **

"**Yeah…I've been better" Chantelle answered. **

**Jason smiled. "It so great to see you both" **

**Chantelle smiled. "She my big sister" **

**I smiled. "I'm moving away guys so…" **

"**Um actually Cait…why don't you go on in…I just need to talk to Shane and Jason" Chantelle responded. **

"**Okay…Well I won't be long" I said, walking inside. **

**I got to the studio room; I open the door and I found Nate in the boost making out with some girl, I knocked on the window and they broke apart…I stood there with my arms folded. **

"**Caitlyn…" Nate said, coming out of the boost. **

"**Nice boxers..." I responded. **

**Nate looked down and zipped himself up. "Sorry" **

"**You're still married to my sister and I walk in and find you with this" I said harshly. **

"**HEY" the girl let out. **

"**No offend but do one yeah…He still a married man" I pointed out. **

**The girl left the room. **

"**You had no right to do that" Nate burst out. **

"**Oh yes I did Nate…Until you're divorce, I couldn't give a toss what you do but why you're still married to my sister, you stay well away from girls" I responded. **

"**What are you doing here?" Nate asked. **

"**I'm here to get my stuff and hand my notice in" I answered. "I'm leaving" **

"**Cait…Please don't go" Nate began to beg. "I need you here" **

**I shake my head. "You don't need me…I'm sure you'll find someone else" I said, packing my box. **

"**Caity…Please…I'm getting a divorce" Nate replied. "I'm all yours" **

**I chuckled. "Yeah, my sister will hate me forever" **

"**Cait" Nate said. "Please" **

**I shake my head. "Just let us go Nate" **

"**I can't do that…I love you" **

"**And what about the baby I lost?" I asked. **

"**I really am sorry about that…" Nate answered. "Please stay, we can make it work" **

"**NO" I shouted. "There is no me and you, there is no you and Chantelle" **

"**You'll be back" Nate muttered. **

"**Yeah I'm sure I will be but then I might just stay well out of the way" I argued with Nate. **

**Nate got closer to me but I backed up but he got closer until I hit the wall; Nate crashes his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around him and he put his arms around my waist. He lick the bottom part of my lips, begging entrance…I let his tongue in and we were like that for a good few minutes before breaking for air. **

"**Nate…" I whispered, breathless. **

**He kisses me again with more passion; he lifts me and sits me on the desk while we continue to make out. We broke apart for the second time, both breathless and staring at each other. **

"**Baby…Please" Nate begged, quietly. **

"**I can't Nate…I need to go" I said. **

**Nate kisses me again but this one didn't last long because Chantelle, Jason and Shane came in the room and Nate stay right where he was. **

"**What's going on?" Chantelle asked. **

"**Nothing" I lied, pushing Nate away and hoping off the desk. **

**Chantelle walked over to me. "Stay away from her Nate… And me for the matter" Chantelle replied. **

**I continued to pack my box. "She doesn't want to go" Nate said to Chantelle. **

"**She has to" Chantelle responded. "It the only way that we can get through things" **

**Nate shakes his head. "Well this is how I feel about her notice" Nate let out, ripping it up. **

"**Is that how you feel about the divorce as well?" Chantelle asked. **

"**No" Nate answered.**

**Chantelle chuckled. "Leave us alone" **

"**Caity…" Nate said. **

**I finished packing my box and then I looked at him. "I'm going...I just walked in on you and that other girl" **

"**NATE" Shane and Jason shouted. **

"**What?" Nate burst out. **

"**Nothing changes" Chantelle said. "Are you ready to go?" **

**I nodded. "Yeah" **

**Chantelle picked up the box and carried it but I got stopped by Nate. "Just get out of the way…" **

"**I can't let you go" Nate whispered. **

"**I'm not your wife" I whispered. **

**Nate crashes our lips together but Jason and Shane pulled him away and I walked towards Chantelle. We got to my car and got in. **

"**I'm sorry" I said. **

**Chantelle smiled weakly. "Its fine…Let's go" **

**I chuckled. "It not fine though" I replied. "You hate me even more" **

"**I'll hate you even more if you go back to him" Chantelle responded. **

**I nodded.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Ends **

**It was my leaving party that Chantelle, my parents and Mitchie had thrown me but I wasn't looking forward to it because Marie Gray was coming and she isn't too best pleased with me or Nate. But I wasn't going to let it worry me because I will be leaving tonight and I won't be coming back until I'm ready. **

**Chantelle still hasn't really forgiven me but I can see she hoping that her and Nate will work it out but Jason, Shane, Marie, my parents, Mitchie and Danielle have all told her that she better off without him and needs to move on. It hurt me deep that I know that I was the one that ruined it for her, she only really loved one bloke and that has been Nate since she was 14 years old and she now 21 years old. **

**She has to do it all over again and it breaks my heart. **

"**Well do you like your leaving party?" Chantelle asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah…I'm surprise everyone has come" **

"**Everyone wants to see you make something of yourself" Chantelle said. **

**I smiled. "Thanks" **

**Chantelle wondered off and I came face to face with Marie Gray. **

"**Hello Caitlyn" Marie said. "Do you remember me?" **

**I nodded. "Of course I do…How are you?" **

"**Disappointed that you ruined one of my son marriages" Marie answered. **

**I sighed. "I really am sorry" **

"**Chantelle was the best thing that happened to Nate and he ruined it all for you...I'm glad you're leaving because then maybe them two can get the marriage back on track" Marie replied. **

"**I hope so too" I said. **

"**I'm sorry for your loss as well…You would had made a brilliant mom" Marie responded. **

"**Thank you" **

**With that; Marie walked off and I went outside into the back garden…Chantelle came up to me. **

"**Is everything okay?" Chantelle asked. **

**I nodded. "Yeah, just spoke to Marie…Look Chantelle I really hope you and Nate can work something out when I've gone…You need to" **

**Chantelle shakes her head. "I'm not going back to him…I've met someone I can fall in love with" Chantelle whispered. "He has really been there for me since me and Nate split up" **

**I smiled weakly. "That's great news" **

"**I know" Chantelle said happily. **

**There was trouble going on inside so me and Chantelle went inside to find Nate was at the front door but the guys weren't letting him in. **

"**What's going on?" Chantelle asked, coming to the front door. **

"**Nate wants to see Caitlyn" Shane answered. **

**Chantelle looked at me. "I don't want to" I lied. **

"**When are you going to stop lying to me Cait?" Chantelle questioned. **

**Everyone looked at Chantelle with confusion but she got both of my hands. "If you really think he can make you happy then go for it…Don't let me or anyone stop you, we might be angry but none of us will be angry for long" Chantelle replied. **

**I chuckled. "I don't know what you're going on about…" I lied. **

"**It all written over your face…Go" Chantelle said. **

"**Chantelle" Our dad warned her. **

"**No dad…She loves him and he obviously loves her" Chantelle responded. "Go, I would hate you for going without saying a proper goodbye" **

**I folded my arms. **

"**Seriously Cait" Chantelle let out. **

**I walked to the window and looked out to see Nate sitting on the doorstep and then I spoke. "He'll hurt me like he hurt you sweetie…I can't prepare myself for that so no I am not going out there to say goodbye to him" **

**Chantelle scoffed. "The bloke loves you Cait…He never done that for me and I'm sure he never done that for Miley" **

**I sighed. "I don't care" **

"**Don't be stupid all your life" Chantelle burst out.**

"**Do it Cait" Mitchie said. "Once you done it…he'll go" **

**I looked out of the window again and nodded. I walked towards the door and walked out of it. **

"**I'm not going till I've seen Caitlyn" Nate burst out. **

"**Then you better turn around" I said. **

**Nate jumped to his feet and came face to face with me. "I thought you had gone" He responded. **

**I chuckled. "No…Not leaving till this evening" **

"**My divorce papers came today…" Nate burst out. **

**I nodded. "I notice…Chantelle had been hiding something this morning" I said, folding my arms. "Feeling sad about it?" **

"**I thought I would be but I'm not" Nate responded. **

**I walked towards him and sighed. "Chantelle said you never done this for her" **

**He shakes his head. "Nope…I never did this for Miley" **

**I smiled weakly. "You know this could never work" **

"**Why?" Nate asked. "I'm a free man and I hear your sister moved on…" **

"**Wow…News travels fast" I answered. **

"**No…I saw her the other day with him" Nate replied. **

**I laughed. "So you were spying on her…" **

"**No just happen to be around when she was" Nate said. **

**I got face to face with Nate. "This could never work…You're my sister ex-husband and we lost our baby" I responded, sadly. **

"**We lost our first baby because we weren't ready for it and so what never stopped you before" Nate let out. **

**I chuckled. "A lot of things didn't stop me before" **

"**Please don't go" Nate begged. **

**I sighed. "What if you hurt me Nate?" I asked. **

"**Then I'm an idiot" Nate answered. **

"**HE WOULDN'T DREAM OF DOING IT" Jason and Shane shouted from the window. **

**We both looked up and saw them both grinning. **

"**Are we being watched?" I asked, looking at all the windows. **

**I saw Chantelle with Mitchie, Danielle, Marie and My mom. I turned back to look at Nate. **

"**I think so" Nate smirked. **

"**Give it time and I might come back" I said. **

"**OH CAIT" All the girls shouted even Chantelle. **

"**I mean it…Give me two weeks away and if I don't come back then you know there nothing for us but if I come back then you know there is" I responded. **

**Nate sighed. "Don't go…Please" **

**I looked up at Chantelle who put her thumbs up at me; I turned back to look at Nate. **

"**We would be hurting Chantelle" I whispered. "And I can't do that to her" **

**Nate chuckled. "She was the one that called me to come" Nate said. **

**I folded my arms. "Wait for me" **

**Nate shakes his head. "No…I'm not waiting two weeks for you…Come on Caity, we both know" Nate responded. "We have been doing this for 4 years and the woman I hurt is watching us" **

**I sighed. "I…" **

**Nate gets closer to me. **

"**I…" **

**I got cut off by Nate lips. **

**We made out for a good 5 minutes before breaking apart for air. **

"**I love you Nate" I said, kissing again. **

**We broke apart again. **

"**I love you Caity" **

**With that; the door opens and Chantelle comes out to hugs me. "Please stay" She whispered. **

**I hugged Chantelle. "I'm staying" **

**Chantelle came face to face with Nate with her arm around me. "You hurt her and you won't have it very lightly from me" Chantelle warned. **

**Nate nodded. **

"**I mean it Nathan" Chantelle said turning on heel but she turned again. "Oh and NATE, she got her underwear on"**

**I blushed and looked at Nate who was smirking. **

"**Plenty more to come" Nate whispered, kissing my lips.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Ends **

_**6 years later…**_

**I sighed as my heart broke to pieces. **

**I looked around the room; it was messy as usual and everything was out of place…I can't believe I'm still standing here 6 years later. **

**I lost my baby sister for good. I thought I and her would be able to work on things and be sisters again but she couldn't do it…She moved out to Australia with her new man and once her divorce with Nathan Gray was finalize. It was very sad because she thought she could handle seeing me and Nate together but she couldn't handle it at all. Her last were "He going to hurt me no matter what" **

**I watched her go from the airport with my parents, Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Danielle. He wasn't there because it broke him inside to see her go like that…I want to say things got better but things just got worse. **

**I didn't have any parents now. They said it was my fault that Chantelle has gone half way across the world; the hurtful thing they said was that they wanted it to be me and Nate going not her and the new man she got with. I took it as a disowned from my parents because I had gone round one Christmas and my mom had shut the door on my face and said that I wasn't welcome here anymore. **

**I didn't have any support of Marie Gray; she really didn't like me at all…She had high hopes that Chantelle and Nate would work on the marriage and make another go of it but that didn't obviously happen and she said it is all down to me and Nate. She never invited me for Christmas but Nate would make me go but one Christmas Nate made his mom choose between him or to be happy for me and him; she told him to get out and to never come back. **

**My friendship with Shane and Jason stayed the same but then again they would always stand by Nate regardless to what he does. Jason told me and Nate some home truths that no one was happy for us and I had made my feelings clear that I wasn't expecting anyone to be happy straight away. Shane got straight to the point that we both did wrong but then he said no perfect and he had no rights to judge because of what he did to Mitchie in the past. **

**I only really had Mitchie, Danielle, Shane and Jason behind me; I had other people as well but not people that I would hang out with all the time. It took time for people to get their heads around me and Nate being together…I had Jacob Gray behind me but he was angry at Nate for doing such horrified things, he told Nate that he should had been honest from the start and ended things with Chantelle. **

**My ex-boyfriend, Luke Green had heard about the whole affair from Chantelle, Mitchie and Shane…Nate did get a very big beating from him and thanked him for destroying his life that he planned for me and him. Nate didn't feel a slight guilt for him but I did…I had destroyed happiness for Luke and used him. He did give me a choice to come back and be happy and still have my family or stay with Nate and lose everything…Obviously I didn't go back to Luke because I didn't love him at all. **

**But 2 years after Chantelle and Nate got divorced; Nate had asked me to be his wife and I had happily accepted but no one was happy for us…I had invited my parents and they had sent back to the invitation in person and said that I am a disgrace to them. Nate told me not to bother with Marie because I would get the same response….I had thought about sending Chantelle one but I still had her on facebook and she looks happy with her new man who she had a baby with. I didn't want to ruin it by sending her an invitation. **

**I'm stood in Connect 3 dressing room and all I could do was let my tears fall down my face; over the past 6 years, all I wanted was my family and Chantelle back in my life but knowing I mean nothing to them now hurts more. Nate was the only family I had now. **

**I have been married to Nate for 4 years now and nothing has been perfect; we fight nearly everyday about little tiny things…I would always reminded him what I've had to give up to be with him. I know I shouldn't because he didn't make me choose well he had a little part behind it but I have to remember myself that he had to do the same things as well apart from his hasn't lost his brothers, he has his dad and his little sister…He only lost his mom. **

**But after we fight; we would always make up and forget all about it but tonight was one of the biggest fight because he has accused me of cheating on him with an old friend of mine from Camp Rock. I had gone a few times with him and a few others including Mitchie, Danielle, Shane and Jason but Nate still accused me of cheating on him. I'm stood in his dressing room waiting for him to finish on stage with Shane and Jason but I have a horrible feeling that he isn't going to want to see me. **

**I made myself comfortable by sister on the sofa and reading a magazine but then I heard someone coming so I hid and the door burst open and shut quickly…I heard a girl laugh and quickly shut up by Nate kissing her. My eyes just form tears out of nowhere and I just hid in the closet watching this girl and Nate make out…He had his hands all over her, it like he didn't give a toss if he was caught. **

**I continued to let the tears fall down my face but it was only a minute later that Jason and Shane came in and had ago at Nate. **

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT NATE?" Shane yelled at him. **

**Jason threw the girl out of the room and slammed the door. "When are you going to grow up and realize what Caitlyn has done for you?" Jason asked. **

"**She is cheating on me…" Nate answered, letting tears form from his eyes. **

**Jason scoffed. "I don't think so Nate…Caitlyn has given up a lot for you and lost everything for you" **

"**I think we would know as well Nate" Shane pointed out. "That girl loves you to bits and she tries her hardest everyday to hold on for everything she has left" **

"**I didn't ask her to" Nate burst out. **

"**You know what…You didn't deserve Chantelle and you most certainly don't deserve Caitlyn" Jason let out. "Did you know she in the closet?" **

"**What?" Nate said. **

**I came out of the closet; I had tears flooding down my face, holding myself. "You know what…I so wish I was cheating on you now" I cried. "God…You're out with me every night so seriously Nate, when have you ever seen me so close to him?" **

"**I saw you outside when he going…" Nate answered. **

"**I have never gone outside with him and said goodbye" I argued. **

**Shane chuckled. "He has a girlfriend Nate…She does actually come out with us" Shane said. **

**I wiped the tears off my face. "I'm going…I think this is all over Nate" I responded, sadly. **

"**Caity…Please" Nate begged. **

**I shake my head. "No…This is over…I'm going to try and make piece with my family" I said, letting tears fall down my face. **

"**So you're giving up…" Nate let out. **

**I laughed and nodded. "Seriously Nate…I just saw you make out with another girl, how many were they before?" I asked. **

"**Fine" Nate said. **

"**Bye Nate" I responded, leaving the room. **

* * *

**The next few days…I'm sat on the plane, waiting to go to Australia…I was excited about seeing my little niece, Chantelle and her husband but I had a bad feeling that I would get rejected and pushed away but it was worth taking the risk for it all. **

**I hadn't been feeling too well for the last few weeks so I'm not really sure if I should be flying but I'm going to whether I be sick or not. After a very long journey; I landed in Australia, I knew exactly where to go because my Auntie lives over here and Chantelle is living right next door to her so I got hire car and drove to my Auntie house. **

**I decide to see her first so I got to her house and knocked on the door…She opens the door. **

"**Caitlyn" She said with a surprise. **

"**Hey Auntie Janey" I let out. **

**I could tell she was shocked that I was here but she let me in the house. **

"**What brings you out here?" She asked. **

**I sighed. "I want to make piece with Chantelle" **

**My Auntie Janey laughed. "I don't think that's going to happen Cait…She still very much the same apart from she has new man and a little girl" **

**I nodded. "I know it not going to be easy but I have to try" I said. **

"**How are you and Nate?" She questioned. **

**I shake my head and ignore the question. "I love what you done with the place" **

"**I don't care what you have to say…Answer the question Cait" She responded. **

**I sighed. "There is no me and Nate anymore…Hasn't been for a while now" I answered. **

**Auntie Janey laughed. "Did he cheat on you?" **

"**No" I lied. **

"**Did you cheat on him?" **

"**No" **

"**You still have the rings on…" She pointed out. **

**I looked at the rings. "Were not actually divorced yet" **

"**You're looking very pale Caitlyn" She responded. "Are you feeling okay?" **

"**I'm not too sure…I have been feeling very sick for the last few weeks" I answered. "But this trip isn't about me…It's about Chantelle" **

**Janey sighed. "She next door" **

**I nodded. **

**I went next door and Chantelle husband answers the door…He knew who I was straight away and shouted for Chantelle straight away; she was horrified that I was on the doorstep. **

"**What do you want?" Chantelle asked, harshly. **

**I shrugged my shoulders. "I've come to make piece with you" I answered. **

**Chantelle laughed. "Yeah and probably most likely steal my husband because things haven't been great in your marriage…" **

**I cut Chantelle off. "No I haven't actually…And things are done between me and him" I said. **

**Chantelle nodded. "I didn't think things would last…So how long have you two been married?" **

"**4 years..." I answered. **

**Chantelle chuckled. "Look…I've moved on from it all now and I moved out here to get away and have a fresh start…I don't need you here making it all go bad for me" Chantelle responded. **

**I shake my head. "I just want to make piece…Seriously, I'm divorcing him…I know exactly how it feels now…" I got cut off. **

"**Cait…I don't care" Chantelle said. "You and Nate are meant to be…I know all about your fighting, I know all about Nate accusing and Nate little make out session with the dancer but seriously Cait…Nate is a mess because you're not with him" **

**I was confused. "How do you know?" **

**Chantelle smiled weakly. "I've been asking Mitchie and Shane things…You know I still care about you but I still hate you and Nate for what happened" Chantelle answered. "I really don't want you here or in my life over here" **

**I nodded. "No chance of making a piece with you?" **

**Chantelle shakes her head. "No…I'm sorry Cait…I'll always remember you as the sister that stole my husband and nearly had his baby" Chantelle replied. "In future if you want to know anything just ask Mitchie and Shane" **

"**Chantelle…I want you to know that I will always love you and you will always remain as my sister to me" I said, taking her hand. **

**Chantelle let a tear form to her eyes and she nodded. "Go back Cait…Make it work" **

**She lets go off me and closes the door; I turn around to see my Auntie Janey standing at the end of the path and walked up to her. **

"**She really hates me" I let out. **

**Janey nodded. "Go home Cait…There is nothing here for you" **

**I nodded. "I take you hate me as well…" **

**Janey shakes her head. "No but I am disappointed" **

**I sighed and got back into the car. **

* * *

**I got back to America; I went straight to see Mitchie and Shane. **

"**Where the hell have you been?" Shane asked. **

**I sat down. "I went to see Chantelle" **

"**I know" Mitchie responded. "She really doesn't want to see you again Cait" **

**I nodded. "I know" **

**Mitchie sighed and sat down with me. "Look…You and Nate really should just get over with each other and make this work because you two are made for each other" Mitchie said. **

**I sighed. "That's what Chantelle said" **

**Mitchie smiled weakly. "It time to let go of your family Cait…None of them want to know" Mitchie replied. **

"**Where is Nate?" I asked Shane. **

"**In the garden" Shane answered. **

**I nodded. "I need to do something first and then I'll be down" I said. **

**Shane and Mitchie nodded; I went upstairs and into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test. I came down half an hour later to come face to face with Nate in the kitchen with Shane and Mitchie. **

"**Caity…" Nate let out, walking over to me. **

**I smiled weakly. "Hey" **

**Nate hugged me so tight to him and then pulled out of the hug and looked into my eyes. "You're mad to go to Australia" Nate responded. **

**I nodded. "I know…" **

"**What's going on Caity?" Nate asked. **

**I got the pregnancy box out of my bag and Nate was shocked; I looked at Shane and Mitchie who were smiling. **

"**You know last time I got pregnant was 6 years ago and I've been afraid that this day would come again" I began to say. "I'm pregnant Nate" **

**Nate got away from me. "Err…Okay…How did this happen?" Nate asked. **

"**We had sex…" I got cut off. **

"**I know I'm not stupid but we haven't had sex for 4 months…" Nate let out. **

**Shane laughed. "Bloody hell…" **

**Mitchie slapped Shane arm. "Shut up" **

**I sighed. "I'm pregnant Nate…And you are the father" **

"**Seriously guys…4 months" Shane let out. **

**Mitchie laughed. "Can you not see the bump?" Mitchie asked. **

**I looked down and she was right; I had a tiny bump and I looked up at Nate. **

"**I thought you were protected" Nate said. **

**I chuckled. "No…I never have been Nate" **

**Nate nodded. "Okay…I'm going to be honest, I don't want to be father" Nate revealed. **

**I was shocked. "Okay…Then why have unprotected sex with Nate?" **

"**Because it better" Nate answered. "Seriously, get rid of it" **

**I slapped Nate across face. "Fuck you" **

* * *

**A YEAR LATER…**

**Nate is sat in the garden; playing with Bailey and Bonnie. I smiled at the image…I finally had a family. Nate finally came round to the idea of being a father when his dad spoke to him because apparently when Marie fell pregnant with Jason, Shane, Nate and Frankie…He said the same things until they came along. **

**I am expecting another one but I'm not telling Nate till I'm in labor...**

**Finished**


End file.
